


Slow Burning

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chaptered, Drinking, F/M, Multi, Multichapter, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: After the battle against Zeref, life gets domestic. Or as domestic as Fairytails, which includes parties and daily arguments and fights.And perhaps romance??





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A slow burner that I had to leave a while because of a new job and impending holiday, now everything is under control, let's release this sucker into the wild.  
> Adding characters and ships as time passes

Lucy had a sneezing fit and then groaned over the toll it took on her throat and stomach. Wendy had come over to help earlier – but colds were colds and had to be suffered through. She told Lucy it would be 2 days until she felt at full health again. 

This put Natsu in a childish sulk and resulted in Lucy throwing a pillow flimsily at him. They had taken a job and Natsu was purposely being blind to the fact that they both needed the money and more conscious of Lucy being ill until Lucy swore when she was well she’d cook a meal for her, him and Happy. 

  
While still rather reluctant, Natsu and Happy went on the job, alone. 

  


Another hour later Levy turned up with the previous chapter of Lucy’s book and homemade chicken soup. Looking around Levy laughed, “I’m surprised that I haven’t had to battle Natsu to get in here. Where is he?” 

  


“On a job.” 

  


“Whoa! Without you?” Levy asked, shocked which Lucy answered with a sneeze and a nod, “Why?” 

  


“We need the money and I told him we couldn’t eat without it. When that didn’t persuade him I told him I’d cook for us 3 when I get well.” She replied slowly, softly, slightly nasally and between coughing and sneezing fits. 

  


“Aww, that’s nice of you. Oh, by the way if you are feeling back to yourself by day 4 we’re having a girl’s night at Fairy Hills.” Levy informs Lucy and as Lucy nods, she spills hot soup and hisses in pain. Levy takes this as a clue to take over and feed Lucy herself. After she finished Lucy began to feel good enough to breathe through her nose and fell asleep while apologising for nearly falling asleep. Levy walked home with an empty container and Lucy’s new chapter. 

  


Lucy spent the next day ill in bed with Levy, Wendy and Erza visiting her throughout the day. Erza was surprisingly soft and nice until she knocked Lucy out with one swift hit to the head when mentioning being a little tired. This actually turned out to be a good thing as the sleep had done her a world of good.  She made her way to the guild and Mira made her take some tests before confirming she would be well enough to go to the party provided she didn’t get worse during the third day so she went home and tried her best to keep getting better.

By the day of the party Lucy felt like her old self again. She made her way up to the Fairy Hills with two bottles of seriously hard liquor and a 2 more bottles of fruity wine with an overnight bag, Levy had offered sharing the room and Lucy had been very grateful. 

When the girl’s did a drinking section they went all out, they’d even brought Freed up to the feild outside to set a ruin to stop anything but firewood getting close to the fire. It had been midday when she came up and instantly got into her swimming gear, she was happy to not feel ill and the distraction of knowing Natsu was 4 days away from coming back. Lucy had challenged Wendy into a waterflip contest and realised the competetiveness was contagious when Wendy won by a mile. She congratulated her and chilled out by the shallow side with Cana for a small drink. “Drinking games tonight girl. Hope youre prepared.” 

Lucy was not at all prepared. 

However, as she’d spent all day in the sun mid to late afternoon Lucy took Levy upstairs for chatting, trying on sessions and doing each others make up for coming down late afternoon. While Levy never kept it that way Lucy liked braiding her layered hair but as the make up went on the braid untangled itself so she put in a messy bun and straightened Lucy’s hair. Even just letting it be done by Lucy’s posture it was clear she was from money but Levy just joked that money just buys so many backbraces. With that they dressed and headed down with their drinks and sat by the fire. 

An hour later all the girls of FairyTail and some old friends had shown up and so they all decided to start the game. 

“So what game we playing first?” 

“I know, Chinese whispers.” 

It started a nice calm game but soon got hilarious as every second round the end message would be pretty aggressive fighting talk and no one could figure out who it had been. Whoever it had been, Erza was ready to throw hands. 

Secondly they played never have I ever.

“Never have I ever, had a boyfriend.” Wendy said - Cana, Levy, Mira, Lisanna and Juvia took a drink.

As soon as Mira warned Juvia that Beloved does not count as boyfriend, Juvia fessed up, “No I had one in my first year in Phantom Lord.. He wasn’t a wizard and I was one of the element four and the master didnt like it. To be honest I was pretty cold to him.. Like Gray-sama can be so cold.” 

Cana confessed to having 3 boyfriends, one in high school and two since leaving. Lisanna told them how she had a thing with a cute Edolas boy for several months but he cheated on her. There was a chorus of mumbles about bad men and Mira got angry. When prodded Mira told them how she used to date a guy in her punk phase but would not talk anymore about it.

They then argued about who’s turn it was until agreeing on a method and making Wendy going again.

Wendy thought a while.

Then said, “Never have I ever had a sex dream.” 


	2. Drinking in Fairy Hills

“Never have I ever had a sex dream.” All girls bar Wendy took a shot and noticing she was slightly sad about it they urged her to take her shot.

Carla was gonna kill them when she got back. 

Cana sat back a moment and pondered before pointing and telling them in turn, “I think I know at least one for all, mine was some in guild, guild, guild, school professor and guild, you - you have too many, crazy man on the street, my dad (ew), hairdresser, stranger, stanger and guild.” 

A stream of embarrassed nods made everyone realise they tell Cana way too much. 

“Never have i ever had a crush on someone in the guild.” Erza said, everyone else took a drink (including Wendy) and she looked at them expectantly but realising it took a toll on them just to admit by drinking that she’d have to let it go for now. 

Mira quickly quipped up, “Never have I ever had a crush out of the guild without it becoming a relationship.” 

Erza drunk, then Wendy, Lucy looked at her drink. There was a bit of shock about the girls drinking but then the focus went straight to a thinking Lucy. “Tell us Lucy and we’ll tell you whether to drink.” Mira asked, forgetting to pressure the other girls into answering. 

“This guy asked me out on a date and I liked him but Im not sure if I was just flattered.” 

“Did you go on the date?” 

“..No. Me and Natsu had a job. Told Cana to go.” There was a chorus of quiet laughs. 

“No,” Mira said smiling, “Don’t drink, Lucy. How was he Cana?” 

“Date was alright, bit quiet in bed for me though.” This brought louder laughs out of everyone and made Lucy feel more at ease. 

“Never have I ever had boys sleep in my room.” Juvia exclaimed. Because most of the girls were in FairyHills where it wasn’t allowed barely anyone drank. 

Lucy did though. All eyes were very intensely back on her besides Lisanna and Mira with rather intense smiles and Erza who nodded which also shocked everyone. “Well Team Natsu has occasional sleep overs. Erza, me, Gray, Natsu and Happy. Erza lives here, Natsu’s home is really messy and we might freeze at Gray’s. So all of them are at mine. Even when I go off on book cons with Levy they’ll sometimes go to my house.” 

Lucy shrugged and Erza nodded. Then they saw the look on Juvia’s face and Lucy hid behind Erza. Erza slightly realised her mistake.. But too late. 

“Gray Erza and Natsu used to have baths together when they were little.” 

“Cana, are you kidding do you want us to die?!” Lucy shouted, the rage in the rain woman overflowing. 

“Erza can fend her off.” 

“You must be kidding. Me fight drunk over something so silly. Do you want Juvia to die?!” Erza retorted. Cana just laughed. 

“Juvia you shouldn’t steam up. Everyone’s seen your beloved naked. No one really cares which means he’s all yours.” Lisanna piped in, calming her down before adding, “Unless someone here likes him.” The rival rage went into over drive and anyone in a range screamed out Lisanna’s name in disbelief of her winding up. She just laughed. 


	3. Waking Up lonely but not alone

“Na…Mmmm” Lucy had woke with a start from a kick to her leg and momentarily forgot Natsu had gone on a mission. Then she realised she was in Levy’s room with Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and Wendy. 

It had been apparent Mira had until recently been sleeping there too. There had been a lot of different girls from a lot of different places so Wendy and Juvia had, with some “persuasion” from Erza given up both of their bedrooms instead of sharing them. A lot more drinking had gone on after Juvia’s rage fit where Lucy swear she ran half a mile around in circles before Lisanna had given mercy and assured Juvia that Lucy didn’t like Gray that way. But this wasn’t without it’s little tease about Natsu and it had taken half a bottle of wne to stop her puffing her cheeks and grumbling nonsense. 

When she woke up she tried not to frown at the noted absence of him, managing to think things that made her smile, she went down to Mira cooking pancakes and joined in. She went outside and saw Alzack, Bisca and Asuka. From there in her loudest voice that she could manage her, Mira and the little Asuka shouted down Fairy Hills for breakfast. Amongst which Bisca made a mention they had obtained a visual lacrima from The Games from the first fight. 

Lucy went bright red, eyes as saucers and shout-asked if they were doing that to humiliate her. Suddenly a small tug came from her skirt and she let Asuka sit on her lap as little Asuka said, “No. I want it cos Lucy beat up bullies for me.” 

“I think she still doesn’t grasp that you lost but she knows you took a lot for her and managed to come out standing until someone outside the ring cheated.” Slowly a smile formed on Lucy’s face and a lone tear was wiped away. 

Lucy kissed Asuka’s head, “You really proud of your Aunty Luce? You know I’d do anything for you Asuka. I’d take a hit and I’d show them not to mess with you.” 

“Like this?” Asuka said pinching Lucy’s leg. 

“Noo! Like waaay harder.” “How much harder?” She asked, shocked. “This much harder.” Lucy said, stretching her arms as far as they could go. Asuka did the same, falling for the bait and Lucy tickled her. Asuka then spotted Pantherlily and ran towards him. 

“We wanted to talk in private too. What you just said. It proves, we want you to be her godmother. There wasn’t a lot of people around when I had her and I knew who I wanted to be my kids godparents.” 

“Oh my god! Yes! I’ll be her godparent.” 

“Good, we also want Levy, Max and Jet. We told both boys at the time and we’re gonna go tell Levy in a second. I can’t believe we forgot to ask but it keeps getting busy.” With this done Bisca and Alzack went away to find Levy. 

Lucy tried hard to wait until Levy was told and even then she was sad she couldn’t tell Natsu so she quickly dialled his phone. 

“Hello?” said a food filled gob on the other side of the phone. 

“Natsu! Hi! Guess who has some ace news.” 

“I hope it’s you cos we haven’t. Also glad to hear you’re well now Luce! Can’t wait to see your face be all not gross and ill!” 

“Thank you.. I think. Anyway, Im Asuka’s godmother!” 

“What’s that when its not a gangster film?” She quickly gave a laugh, then began an explanation, “It’s like being an aunt but not out of blood or marriage. And all forbid, anything were to happen to Alzack and Bisca, she’d live with one of the godparents.” 

“Am I one?!”

She almost wanted to slap herself for not forseeing that response, “No. But you know youre already like an uncle to her.” 

“..Do they think I can’t take care of kids?” He said obviously pouting. 

“The fact your her favourite babysitter proves otherwise Natsu. Of course you can. You’re practically a big kid yourself. But you love to fight over anything and you don’t keep your house very tidy. It wouldn’t be like being parents.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’d have the guild as support but it wouldn’t be the same as say if you and I were parents.” In the corner she sees Levy grin at her, hearing what she’s saying and rolls her eyes, “You’d be essentially a single parent. It wouldn’t be a team effort all the time. A lot would have to be given up. Even more for you and it wouldn’t be fair to ask that of you.”

 “Why would it be okay for you? You’re my teammate. You’d give a lot up too.”

 “Because I’ve always known I wanted a kid and I know what I have to give up.” She explained.

A long pause came after before he asked, “Would it be me?” 

“..What?”

 “Would it be me you give up?” he sounded quiet. 

In the background she heard Happy say, “You okay, Natsu? You stopped eating.”

 That really sent her laughing. Of course he’d have still been eating and talking to her, she decided to put him out of his misery and tell him the truth, “No! Natsu, don’t talk such crap! I’d have to cut down on jobs and give up any dreams of being S-Class and put writing on the back-burner, if it even ever happened, you idiot. I’d never give you lot up and they’d never ask me to.” 

“Oh… Yaaaay, Lucy’s part of our team forever!!” Natsu shouted down the phone, before asking, “Could I help though?”

 “With what?” 

“If you ever had to look after her.” in the background she heard Happy chanting something. “Yes Natsu, any child I become godparent of or have to look after you can help me tagteam.” 

“Ooooooh.” Levy snuck up behind her, cooing.

“Levy!” she shouted turning away from her phone. Which, incidentally is when the phone turned to loudspeaker to Natsu and Happy chorusing, “Lucy’ll be with us forever.” There was a lot of gasps and laughs and cheers and Lucy abruptly said bye and hung up putting her head in her hands. 


	4. The S talk

Levy and Lisanna giggled and started the dirty nursery rhyme, “Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn’t be, starts with S…”

“Ahem.” Alzack interrupted beside his wife who had aimed an energy gun at them.

“Not in front of my baby it doesn’t.” Bisca told them.

They both quickly nodded and renditioned the usual kissing one. Still, this made Lucy sulk before letting out a sad sigh.

“What’s up?” Erza asked.

“That’s the first time I heard their voices in days and before that they’d both sounded sad.” Lucy replied. She didn't realise that such a response would elicit such a reaction as it did with most of the surrounding people fully turning to her if not at least look at her out of the corner of their eyes.

“Oh my god! Are you and Natsu actually having...(!!)” Levy began to exclaim before remembering who was near and continuing her question quieter, “…. The thing that begins with S?” 

“No!” Lucy shouted before adding calmly, “Even if he thought of me like that, which he doesn’t Levy! Do you think he even knows what THAT is?” 

“True.” Levy slowly sat back down on her seat, rather disappointed.

“Yeah, of course he knows what that is!” Cana told them, laughing. The reactions of everyone became even more shocked, awaiting an explanation from Cana, fearing any answer. He may be able to look after himself physically but socially and sexually everyone seemed to share the thought she could chew the boy up and spit him up.

“WHAT??! How’d you know?” Lucy’s shout seemed to drag everyone out of their thoughts.

“I think you’d remember your father telling a little boy “the talk” before you wouldn’t you? He gave him the ‘when a mummy and daddy’ talk around age 8, around 11 I think he noticed that girls grew…” Cana stopped, Asuka was playing to the distance a bit but not enough to risk it. She chose her words carefully before continuing, “...b-words instead of like being born with them so Gildarts gave him the technical bit. As he grew older he found jokes flying over his head so he asked me some basics so I told him some. Then when he was 14, he asked Gildarts about them so he literally got told everything Gildarts knows, jokes and how to do.. the stuff.“

"Everything?” Mira asked, hearing of Gildart’s extensive background.

“Everything.” Cana said, slightly cringing having also heard Gildart’s extensive background.

“Lucky Lucy.” Levy laughed but more than a few dagger stares quickly hushed her, rather sheepishly.

“Why is he not as big a perv as Gildarts then?”

“He is in his own way. He is simple minded and too instinctual for his own good but he figures it out eventually. He asked why he shouldn’t go check if you were okay after Flare even though he knew you were in the shower. Then, after a couple of seconds, he figured it out,” Erza explains and there’s a chorus of laughs, “...Then he laughed like a maniac and tried to run to the shower.” 

“WHAT?!?!” Everyone including Lucy said, a louder chorus of laughter erupting then. 

Lucy added, “That boy’s getting a Lucy kick.” 

Levy then asked, “So what you’re saying is he knows what it all is but he heard it from you two?” 

“Yep.” 

“Oh dear god.” 

“Kind of explains the half perv, half no intrerest in it thing he has going on.” Lucy muses and as they all start nodding Cana wonders if she’s supposed to be offended. She shrugs it off and downs her drink. 

“To be fair, he’s mostly only a perv around Lucy… Its so sweet!!” Lisanna says with a cheerful smile. 

“How is that sweet?!” Lucy cries back. 

“Sounds like Cana made him apathetic towards any intimacy.” Carla reprimands Cana, tutting.

“Be careful kittycat I know how all of you learnt "the talk” and much more, including you.“ Cana retorted, a lot more offended of reprimands than accusations of apathy. Cana seemed like an endless font of personal knowledge to everyone at this point which was quite alarming to all who had heard. 

Then after an extremely long minute of tense silence, another batch of pancakes came in and Mira muttered, "And I know how you learnt yours Cana. Dad wouldn’t be happy.” 

Her eyes widened and could barely manage the words, “You wouldn’t.”

“Course not but neither would you.” Mira laughed lightly with a smile. This was a light threat but Erza and Cana saw it for the threat it was. Everyone else gushed how nice Mira was being, which seemed to finally break the ice of the outside.

Asuka continued playing, completely oblivious to her social surroundings, make-believing travelling through the desert on a horse with no name.


	5. Wrong and Right Timings

She spent most of the day with the girls that day then had a drink at the guild went to an extremely old bookshop and food shopping with Levy and Lily before heading home, writing making a dinner for herself and getting in the bath.

This is when, lo and behold, Natsu rang. She sighed at the bad timing but answered anyway.

“I’m in the bath so this better be good.” She huffed. 

In response she hears giggling and Happy reply down the phone, “Natsu, Lushi's being vulgar! Hehehe.” 

“Shut up you stupid cat!! Now what do you want?” 

“You hung up Luce.” Happy said, obviously pouting then some rustling noise and Natsu’s suddenly on the phone, “Yeah, Luce, what was that?” 

“Every girl in the guild and surrounding girls heard your chanting, I was embarrassed so I hung up.” 

They start laughing now and Lucy puffs her cheeks and grumbles about hanging up again to which they both quickly say, “No, no, no, no.”

“What’s up then?” 

“We miss you.” 

Her chest tightened as she thought of the words. Trying to put the thought to the side she responded, "Well then, to keep you on the phone tell me about the job.” 

This sets them off onto a rant. Of course Natsu was angry with Happy due to something about being bait and how they’ve ate loads and they were super secret ninjas and close to figuring out the thieves in the hotels but told them it would have been quicker with her there. 

“I know and I wish I hadn’t been ill but you guys are the best and you don’t need me there.” She said, trying to keep cheery and not frown at the things she was thinking. 

“Of course we need you Lucy. You’re our third musketeer.” 

“You keep Natsu calm and he’d destroy a lot more without you, Lushi. We might make a loss here.” Happy said giggling and as Natsu agreed, Lucy tutted. 

“You boys don’t come home with money then you don’t come home to cooked dinner, ya hear?” She reprimanded them, not noticing she had called her flat their home. 

“Hehe, okay. Anyway, no one has undying spirit like us 3. And you and Happy are my best friends. Come on Lucy, Why would I wanna work with anyone else?” Natsu replies as if it was the most simple answer in the world.

“Someone stronger..? And Erza’s your friend.” Lucy muttered, finally letting them realise that Lucy worried she wasn’t strong enough for them.

“Lucy will be ours forever.” Happy chorused again and a little laugh escaped ll 3 of them. 

“Lucy. Really? You’re amazing, you have done and still do so much. No one loves their Fairytail family like you. You stand up for us, even when it could hurt you. You’re one of the strongest people I know, now stop being silly.” He ranted passionately, getting lost in just explaining her to him.

“Thanks, Natsu.” she replied, tears of joy soaked her face, “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it.” He mumbled, partially grumpy over Lucy having those thoughts and partially over being caught being soppy and sentimental.

“You looooove each other.” Happy shouted. 

“Shut up, stupid cat.” 

“Well, we’ll see you soon. Then maybe I can warm up your bath to make up for calling up now.” He laughed. 

“..W..w…what do you mean?” 

“Put a dragon slayer spell on it to make it warmer for longer of course. Why? What did you think I meant?” Natsu replied innocently before taking over ten seconds to go exclaim in realisation and start laughing, “Oh! Right.. No! Only public baths are shared for Team Natsu! Yours is so small we’d all be squished. I mean, even me and you would barely fit in.” 

She puts her head in her spare hand. Had that been Gildarts or Cana she’d take it for flirting. However with it being Natsu, even knowing what she knew now - she knew implications in talk were unbelievably lost on him.

“Natsu, you’re an idiot. But thank you for being such a good best mate. You too, Happy! See you soon.” 

“Bye!” Both chorused.

After hanging up she laid in the bath a little longer just relaxing then decided to wash, cook, eat, clean and go to sleep. It always seemed odd when Natsu wasn’t around. It’s almost like she’d made space for him. 

She woke up the next morning having not dreamt and she wasn’t used to it. She needed a distraction so she started to write but the silence she usually asked for overwhelmed her.   
Lucy was just too used to people in her house and a background noise of talking. 

\---

At first she thought it rude and once damn near begged Natsu to leave so she could write. Which is when he asked, “Why? You can always write when I’m here.” 

“But it’s rude.” 

“Nah. It’s your thing, it’s cool to do your thing.” He had replied - and that was that.

Erza told her that it was valiant to follow your dream, even in company and Gray had told her that if she waited for Team Natsu to leave the house she’d never write again. 

As she was becoming more confident she would let people read as she wrote and her friends had taken to acting out her previous chapters, seeming to gain a larger group every time. Although she’d never dare admit it, it helped her flow the book better. 

That’s simply the way it had become. 

The silence echoed around the room and she stood up, took her book, put it in its binding and headed off to the guild. Once there she went to the bar, sat opened her book, smiled and started writing. 

“Too silent at home?” Mira asked with a smirk. She made a reach to read ‘The Great Andrina’ lines (Mira’s favourite character). Lucy indicated she didn’t want her to read them aloud. In response Mira read the most recent page in silence.

“Yeah, too used to the hustle and bustle of Fairytail life.” She laughed, not looking up as she spoke and wrote at the same time. She zoomed through several pages before slowing down to her usual speed and only stopping around 2 hours later stuck. She decided not to force it and tied up the binding, having some lunch.

After this she got a little bored slowly making her way through a drink and playing cards with each person who came to the bar who was willing to play. 

After a while Gray turned up and played a game of snap. “Missing Natsu and Happy that much?” 

“Me? Pfffft.” She shrugged, then clapped down on the table winning the snap.

“Come on, Lucy, it’s obvious, you’re barely without each other. He’s gotten under your skin.” Gray laughed.

“You mean like Juvia’s got under yours? And put your shirt back on it’s not strip snap.” 

“What do you mean?” He replied, trying to be relaxed, hitting a snap and putting his shirt back on.

“Don’t you dare act cool, Icy. You finally said that you like her, for the love of Igneel, can you just take her on a date, ask her to be your girlfriend. Anything, Gray.” 

“How said I told her anything?”

“Gray, this is us you’re talking about. There’s no one who doesn’t know.” 

It’s at this point Juvia walks in and though neither of them looked up they knew she was there.

“Go on, you’ve said it. Now prove it. I know you’re pitching for a fight ice princess but go on, do it. I’ll talk Natsu into hunting you down when he’s back to amuse you both.” She laughed and he thought a moment before going to her.

Not long later she heard the mumblings of a question which she figured was about a date and was proved right by Juvia almost bouncing in delight. The reaction caught a few eyes. He watched her with his neutral expression for just long enough for everyone to hold their breath. Then a grin erupted over his face and took her hand, walking out to their seemingly immediate start to their date.

Lucy laughed, it seemed after so long with lack of clarity and waiting, they just refused to waste any time.

Mira walked up and passed her a free drink, “Thanks. I didn’t expect you to remember at least this time. Y'know because Natsu wasn’t intended to be away from you.” 

“Poor git’s hard to get alone. He’d suspect stuff from you anyway. Glad he finally bit the bullet and did something. The wasted time.” To that, she sighed.

Mira held back a laughter of pot calling the kettle black and only answered, “Time enjoyed is never wasted, Lucy. This way they know each other enough to know what’s the right way for them. That’s important.”

Lucy glanced up at Mira in shock and realisation. Mira was a genius. A match-making, scheme-plotting, sweet-as-sugar genius. But she knew a lot more than she let on nonetheless. There was something in Mira’s eyes that seemed to show she knew wrong timing from her own heartbreaking experiences. Mira didn’t want to share it. Lucy could respect that.


	6. Dinner parties

She sat to have drinks with Levy and talk a little at the bar. On their second round of drinks, Levy explained to Lucy about ‘the meal’.

‘The meal’ was an ordeal that had started when Gajeel had invited Wendy round for dinner. He had taken pity on her when the older girls - namely Mira, Cana and Erza - were trying their very hardest to hook her up with anyone. It was done with all the good intention in the world but Wendy was ready to tear her hair out.  


That’s when it began to turn into who could invite more people.

Levy went to cook over at the house with Lily a lot, even though it was common knowledge Gajeel is a fantastic cook. Lucy was the only one either had told anyone about the arrangement but Gajeel knew she would and had give the okay before Levy had even asked or notified him.

Gajeel wasn’t keen on so many guests although he had invited the most which tickled Lucy and Levy both.

Lucy thought of something, “If Gajeel isn’t keen on guests then why are you so often?”

“Oh, I’m ‘not a guest’.” Levy responded casually, with a certain look at Lucy.

Lucy was about to start cooing over the quote when another thought struck her, “…Is that a compliment or insult?”

“Exactly!” Levy threw her arms up in an exaggerated shrug, “Got told I’m too small and I’m free to eat there until I grow taller and get better, which is never. Which sounds kind of sweet till he adds, it’s not like I’ll have to make any more than I usually do, small shrimp like you can’t manage much.”

“Ouch!” Lucy grimaced, trying not to laugh.

“Yeah. Ate a whole 3 bowls of soup to battle that one.” 

“And? Did he apologise?”

“He was this close.” She left the tiniest gap between her thumb and index finger, “And then I really got sick. Then I got a right telling from both of them and they kept telling me not to cut my nose off to spite my face.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said then next time I’d cut off his nose instead.” Levy responded making both the girls laugh once again. Both girls talked a little while longer before setting off to get ready. She tried to keep the thoughts of missing Natsu at bay but try as she might the back of her mind attached to the thought. Enough so that she wore the celestial jacket with her outfit, knowing he’d took him with him.

Gajeel cooked a meal and while he was kind of adamant about being alone in the kitchen they talked. Max, Carla and Levy had been calming Lily about the storm outside, Wendy blushed many shades of red while talking to Romeo while Lucy was teaching Doranbolt how to braid Wendy’s hair.

Carla had told both boys not to get any ideas and Wendy calmed enough to laugh heartily at that and almost double over when Lucy whispered in Wendy’s, “God, no, they may get the idea to fishtail braid.”

Mest looked over and gave a humoured smile while continuing to braid Wendy’s hair. Romeo curiously looked over to the method of braiding and asked Lucy, “Does Natsu know how to do any of this?”

Lucy smiled instantly, and responded, “Sort of. He doesn’t know what anything is called. But he can sort out my hair if I need an extra pair of hands.”

Outside, the storm started to subside and with it Lily began to calm.

“Did you teach him?” Romeo asked, excited to know about one of his favourite people if not his most favourite person.

“A fair bit. I teach him lots of different stuff though, Natsu will be ever learning and that’s good for him.”

“What have you taught him?”

“How to not burn a meal for himself, posture, how to dress and act around ‘old money’..” Lucy made a face. It wasn’t her favourite lesson to teach him and made her feel gross about class.

“Why would he need to know that?”

“Funny, he asked me the exact same thing when he was learning.. It was a while ago, kid. My dad was still alive and I hoped we could have got on eventually. Natsu said if I wanted my dad in my life that he wanted to be able to impress him. He didn’t stick to the lessons though. Don’t tell him but I’m thankful.” Lucy said, suddenly things getting quiet and Lily put a small paw on her hand and it made her smile although sadly. Then she tried to up the mood by mentioning, “Oh and I’ve been teaching him how to dance.”

“Currently teaching him ballet aren’t you, Luce?” Levy replied, thankful for the change of subject. Inside the kitchen, a plate broke and Gajeel’s laughing could be heard.

“Levy!” Lucy shouted. Levy’s face had dropped as she had realised what she said.

“I’m so sorry Luce!”’ Levy apologised, then Gajeel eventually calmed enough to come out and Levy playfully swatted his arm. They all ate and talked for such a long time.

It was late when everyone set off home, even later when she arrived home. She barely flopped on the bed and threw on some pajamas before she fell asleep.

An hour before dawn Natsu came in with Happy, through the window, and slipped into bed. She toyed with the idea of pushing him out of the bed but she didn’t bother as she hugged both Natsu and Happy a moment. Then she laid back and Happy jumped about the bed before curling up around the back of her knees.

“Please don’t be angry with us in the morning.” Natsu mumbled.

“Okay. I won’t. Don’t be mad with me, Levy told Gajeel I’m teaching you ballet.”

“Okay. We’ll show him how bad ass it is. Night Luce.”

“Night Natsu. Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” and all was silent.

For 3 seconds.

“Close the window and curtains.”

“You’re closest.”

“You opened them.” With a  groan Natsu leaned over Lucy and closed the window and curtains before laying back and all 3 drifting into a deep sleep.


	7. Acting out and reacting well

She awoke fairly early and noting how huddled she was by Natsu and Happy she slowly and delicately moved Happy on top of Natsu’s legs. She then shimmied to the section of the bed neither of them were taking and got out of bed, put on a big jumper and some slippers and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the blinds only by the kitchen window, yawned and stretched. 

She looked at the near empty fridge, then the cupboards. There was a fish for happy and ingredients for pancakes and that was it. She’d been trying to save the fish and she was glad they came back when they did because she was close to taking it and as much as the little blue cat annoyed her sometimes he was a best friend and she didn’t like not stocking up a bite or two for him, not when he’d flown her about so much.

Lucy put her hair up messily to not get her hair in any of it and cooked the pancakes and fish. When she was halfway she could see the boys slowly stirring out of sleep. She cooked a lot for them, however they had a tendency to break her kitchen utensils and nearly set fire to the house when they had a try. She had persuaded them though that her cooking her meal for them when they went away had the meaning of them deciding what was made. Usually they simply ate whatever they were given.

After a couple of minutes of them getting themselves together they started walking towards her, groggily, straight into the kitchen. She sternly told them, “Boys, out.”

They pouted but backed out. As she set the plates down for all 3 of them, both were sat eagerly by the island, bouncing slightly in the chairs. She sat besides Natsu and they all tucked into their breakfast gratefully and hungrily. Once they were done she couldn’t stop them for raiding for the food but as they realise they’d ate the last in the house they began to shuffle their feet sheepishly and couldn’t meet her eye. 

She hadn’t had the money when Levy and Lily and her went grocery shopping so she mostly had been there for the company. 

“Sorry, Lucy.” Happy mumbled, through puffed cheeks and a sad pout. 

Lucy rolled her eyes and gave him a smile. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re both back early. I missed you both lots. It’s hard not having my boys around.” 

As they were both close she hugged them close. 

“Urgggh,” Happy said, mock disgusted, “She liiiiiiikes us.” 

She groaned and replied, “Shush, silly cat.”

“Oh, wait, we can buy food. We have money!” Natsu exclaimed, realising they did in fact have money. Lucy felt like slapping his arm to hell for making her think they had nothing and forgetting but also to hold him tight and thank him endlessly for not causing too much damage. 

She took for hug-tackling him, which turned out to be for intense that she meant and he was less quickly prepared as normal and they both were sent tumbling to the ground. Natsu landed on his elbows and Lucy landed on Natsu, at this point Lucy almost felt they should be used to being randomly squished together too close but somehow it never ceased to bring them both to stunned, blushing silence. Happy knew a moment and how to take it. He teased, “Oooh, she liiikes you.”

That was enough to stop all awkwardness and blushing and send Lucy into barrells of laughter, To that Natsu grinned at Lucy’s apparent amusement. Lucy rolled onto her side, falling off Natsu, to  get out of his way and continued laughing, curling up as her stomach tensed from the laughter but by no means stopping. After maybe a minute and Natsu finally getting up, she stops, breathing unevenly to try and stay not laughing. He helped her up, amused by her lack of control. 

“Happy isn’t that funny.” Natsu told her.

Happy retorting, “Oi! Am too.” 

“No, no, it’s just anyone else would be wide eyed, push me off and not meet my eye and any watchers would cough awkwardly. You turned the shade of beetroot as much as me, looked at me and Happy just stood there and teased.. It ‘s just… I’m glad I have people like you then I realised you’re Natsu and Happy; There’s no one like you two.” 

“You idiot, Lucy.” Natsu said and the fact it was Natsu who said it nearly sent her into more laughter until he added, “There is someone exactly like us… You.” 

“Hmm, true.” she nodded, smiling. Then grabbed each of them by the hand and started pulling them out, “Let’s get grocery shopping.” 

Both boys then turned wide eyed and Happy flew out of grasp and Natsu pulled and pulled, trying to get away. “Do you want me to make your dinner tonight?” She asked and they both relaxed, Happy flying and Natsu no longer pulling away. 

“Can you at least let go of my arm?” Natsu grumbled. 

“Youre joking! Youre lucky Im not cuffing you to the trolley or me when we get there.” Lucy replied. Natsu stopped and dug his heels into the ground. Lucy sighed and added, “Fine, I’ll make a dessert too.” 

They argued with their eyes with a hint of humour between both of them and finally he nodded and they began their travel to the shops.

—

The first time Lucy had  ever taken Natsu shopping with her hand grabbing his arm she got plenty of odd looks but had been stubborn in the way of ignoring stares and whispers but the wide eyed look on the face of her favourite cashier, Anya, had been worrying. Not a look of jealousy but of two-mindedness and slightly nervous if about to say something. But ultimately no one said anything. She went shopping about 2 weeks after that, alone, and Anya finally said something, “Without Natsu, I see.”

“Yeah, he’s at the guild.”

“… He.. Erm, sometimes is here with Erza’s hand on his arm too. I’m sorry, we just don’t want you hurt Lucy(!)” She exclaimed while trying her best to keep quiet.

At that, Lucy smiled and that worried Anya until Lucy replies, “Oh, yeah, no. It’s not a coupley thing. Erza would chew him up anyway. It’s just, after so many places in Magnolia destructed to Natsu -  and his tantrums to being grounded inside town - the only other option is take him out with someone who’ll stay stuck to him to minimise damage.” 

“Oh.” She said then she started laughing at the wasted worry. A lot of people really liked and some even loved Lucy, including her local shops regulars and staff and so wanted the best for her. 

“Sorry, if it worried you. I was so busy concentrating on keeping him still I hadn’t thought Erza comes here too and the confusion it would cause.” This was true, Lucy had been too busy and evading all the prying eyes had been to do with the connotations of holding his arm and hadn’t been thinking about the connotations of not being the only one local holding his arm. 

Nowadays everyone seemed to have forgotten to even notice and that was the way Lucy liked it and, by the feel of him relaxing, how Natsu liked it too.  


Odd, considering how much he loved being the centre of attention. 

“I’m not a misbehaving 5 year old, yknow.” He grumbled - seeing Happy fly off through the aisles - glad he could say without being watched. 

“Really, Natsu? You could have fooled me.” Lucy retorted, just as quietly. 

“Oh, come on. Let me go a minute. I’ll be good.” He asked sincerely but then flashed her a grin that made her not trust any of it. She almost immediately said no. Then she remembered that even without her there he had managed to come back with money and remembered he is capable of taking care when he actively thinks about it.

“Hmm, okay. You have a deal. A few conditions; You wreck anything I tell Erza and you repay, repair and rebuild whatever you broke.” They stare each other down a few moments and then conceding defeat, Natsu nodded. Lucy loosened her grip and let go of Natsu to pick up a few sauce packets and put them in her basket. 

As soon as she let go however anyone within looking distance gave a look of panic to her. She shrugged then looked back at him and ushered him to go ahead, steadily. After a few moments everyone else seemed to relax.

This said, the moment they relaxed he started running and she rolled her eyes,  doing her usual stops. As she shopped, both boys rushed back every so often and dropped foods in the cart before rushing away again. Respective paces aside both were being incredibly well behaved and mindful that there were other people around. She was unsure whether they weren’t bumping into anyone out of respect or the want to keep up the speed. She supposed either way was fine. This was until she walked onto the aisle Natsu was on and he flashed her a smile, not managing to notice the young men in front of him who - with a sneer-  tripped him over. She wanted to start a fight with these guys but recognised so would Natsu. He was sent spinning and crash-landed into a display which nothing had been too damaged but had put Natsu into a sulk. Which then quickly boiled into anger. He bolted towards the men who swaggered off but as he got up a few steps and Lucy stood right in front of him, blocking his way. 

“I’ll kick their asses.” He shouted, not looking at her but them.

“No, you won’t. You will go clean up!” Lucy sternly replied.

“But Lucy, they..” 

“I don’t care what they did. You are cleaning up that display.” Lucy retorted, a face like fire and that alone makes Natsu hesitates. 

“I’ll jus..” Natsu urges attempting to find a way out. 

Lucy cocked an eyebrow and whispered angrily, “Try me, Natsu. I dare you.” 

With those he knows if he doesn’t back down right now he’s in for the Lucy kick of his life. He wants to think it’s worth it but Happy urges him that it’s Lucy and Erza and they’ll never let him alone again.

He huffs and walks back to the cans and starts putting them where they were and as a small, quiet round of applause echoes by passers-by, Lucy joins him to help. He’s surprised by the round of applause but it apparently means they did the right thing. He’s more surprised by Lucy though. She doesn’t look angry now though, more upset. He hated seeing Lucy upset but reasoned it wasn’t actually his fault and so they put everything back up in silence. Then Happy quickly flew away as soon as the supervisor turned up and the supervisor brought them into his office. Natsu had heard Lucy say to Levy she liked the way the supervisor looked, she didn’t like his look of anger at the moment, Natsu could tell. She wouldn’t look at anyone. 

“We’re not banned are we?” She asked quietly when inside. 

“…. No. But you are not allowed to run in my shop again. And that’s a strike against you both.” He glared at Natsu but Lucy just nodded. 

“How much will it cost to have Erza never know?” Lucy asked. Natsu’s jaw dropped in shock - she _wasn’t_ going to tell Erza? - she continued, “We both know you’ll barter so skip the denials and name your price.”

“5,000 jewel.” Both jaws dropped. “That’s not fair!” Both exclaim. 

“That’s the only offer. You don’t have to take it.” He said simply 

“That is not fair!” Natsu echoed his earlier words while Lucy bit her tongue, she reasoned to herself that someone had to be stupid enough to take the offer. It outraged Natsu to see her so sad though. She looked in Natsu’s wallet and in there found nearly the whole wage packet on the offer. It was then Lucy let a tear slip and Natsu turned to silent fury at her upset. Which turned to confusion when he saw her smile. She slipped out the money from the walletband looked up to Natsu and told him, “I’ll pay this out of my part, okay, Natsu?”

Confused, he nodded in response. With that, she handed the money over but before letting go added, “Erza or anyone who will tell her finds out, not only will I get my money back, I will find you personally responsible and so you’ll be dealing with me.” 

He rolled his eyes as if because she wasn’t some rich name it didn’t matter and nodded. The irony almost made her smile. With that they left the office and once out Lucy wiped her unshed tears but left the comment, “Don’t know what I saw, he’s not attractive.” 

“But you told Levy..” 

“Someone’s soul can change how they look.” She sighed. Then Happy came along, “Come on, we have a shop to finish and then we’ll go to the guild before I make dinner.” 

“Aye.” He said. Happy was very happy he was not in there. The posh man scared him anyway. They started walking and as Natsu noticed he wasn’t being held onto, he laughed. Lucy smiled softly back at him.

They finished up and went to Anya, “Oh dear, look at this. You’re are 100th customer today. Half price shopping.” All 3 looked at each other in wonder but when Anya nodded, Lucy bounced up and down with happiness. “Sorry it’s not all of it. We know he’ll have charged you. Ridiculous considering all 3 of your behaviours being amazing.” Anya said. All 3 of them lit up in delight when they scanned the things through and and ended up with 2,500 jewel to pay for a really large shopping haul. 

Skipping with delight, Lucy set off leaving the boys in her wake until she got to a corner where she turned it and stopped and told the boys to essentially hide. Once done, she hid herself from the viewpoint of the path they’d been on and waited. Barely a minute passed and suddenly the boys who had tripped Natsu came round, not seeing her. So one after another she Lucy-kicked them in the back, knocking them over. 

Natsu and Happy saw it though and were laughing their heads off but as they saw her face like fire as she went to the boys who tripped him over, they hushed up. “He did amazing not to beat you both to a pulp. What? Did you think you were being funny?” 

Suddenly she saw a couple of the things from her bag and a phone that looked very familiar. It clicked. Well technically it buzzed, it was the pieces in her mind that clicked. She picked up the phone. There - bright as the day, was 1 message by Gajeel “Flamebrain, pick up. When you back? Bunny girl misses ya gihihihi”, several missed calls and the wallpaper was Natsu, Lucy and Happy - all sat on her bed but the photo didnt actually show it, she just remembered it was after the first job and they came to her house. And a pendant on the floor with a photo of her mum and her dad.  
One of the only photos of her mum she had left. 

She’d only took it off and put it in the bag because the was going to get the chain fixed. Natsu and Happy had spotted the chain too. They came running to stop her. The thought of Lucy losing the last of her mum was enough to drive her mad with fury. Holding her to him with one arm, in hysterics between tears and anger he looked at them and growled, “You will give us everything back. Now. Including the pendant.” 

“Are you kidding right? The jewels on that love heart are alone are worth loads.”

Suddenly, Natsu wasn’t holding Lucy any more but holding both men by their throats and roared, “Everything. Now.” 

And so they did. They dropped it all, every last thing their pockets and secret pockets had and ran faster than they ever had before. Anger had gave way to the fear of having nearly lost it forever and her own local shop not even being safe and Lucy had, against Happy’s far-from-happy protests, clutched him and tried to stop the tears. They put everything back in the bag, closed it up and kept walking. She handed Natsu back his phone and he grunted a laugh (trying to not admit Gajeel had made him laugh) and replied. They made it back to the apartment, put it all down. With Natsu holding Lucy’s hand for her comfort this time they headed towards the guild, hoping things would cheer Lucy up in there. 


	8. Competitive Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Note: For all people who actually do ballet, I'm sorry - this is not a good rep chapter. I was thinking of Rose en pointe in Titanic and was like time for competitive Fairytail. If you're willing to suspend disbelief about the pain of peoples toes I am thankful of you)

Something hit Natsu when they arrived at the guild.   
Literally. 

It hit pretty weakly but you could tell that it was the object that had failed in its job. 

There, dropping from Natsu’s face, was a tutu. 

Of course Natsu’s memory was as good as it always was, so he had completely forgot that Lucy told him that Levy had told Gajeel that Lucy was teaching him ballet. However it also didn’t click when he saw it. But he was all fired up that he got hit as soon as enter. 

“What’s this?!” He pointed at a young girls tutu pretty pathetically plopped on the floor. 

Lucy and Levy sweat dropped but Gajeel laughed, “Gihihihi, it’s a tutu for you, need to dress up for your ballet lessons.” 

Natsu, angry and shocked, turned to Lucy, “Luce!! Why would you tell Gajeel?!?”

“I didn’t! I already told you, Levy let it slip. By accident!! You said you wouldn’t be mad!!” She shouts back just as angry. 

“Pfft!! Why would I say that?! Of course I’m angry!!” 

“You promised!!” 

“Did I?!?!” He shouted back but it almost humoured Lucy because it wasn’t defensively. Of course after being defensive Natsu would forget to drop his volume where he dropped his tone.

“Actually you did, Natsu. We just got back.” Happy said, giggling in his hands. 

“…Oh. Right. Never mind, I’ll be angry at Gajeel instead.” He said, out and out trusting Happy’s word and under a second he’d turned back to Gajeel, getting his anger back, “You wanna fight, Metal Brain?! I can take you!” 

“Any MAN who does ballet can’t fight me!” The Guild started turning quieter and Lucy could tell it almost buzzed like lightening. Everyone seemed a bit on edge but while Lucy was defensive of her ballet she couldn’t figure out why.

Then a glass shattered on the floor and everyone looked at the source. Mira had dropped the glass she was drying and was shooting daggers with her eyes at Gajeel. He seemed about to say something but before he put his foot further into his mouth he received a short, swift smack to the back of the head. 

“Idiot. Try give us a pointe technique then.” Laxus’ gruff voice grumbled, bringing everyone out of their shock and anger - except Gajeel who started going into shock. 

“Huh?” Gajeel managed to reply, only half back with the world.

“The famous Lucy Heartfilia, would you mind giving us a demonstration?” Laxus replied which to a lot of people had sounded sarcastic. However, in response glared at Natsu who had the decency to at least look sheepish.

With a shake of her head she took off her shoes and prepared before raising her arms slowly above her head as she raised to the tips of her feet until she was en pointe and held for as long as she could before calmly and slowly lowering back down to the floor.

For the first time in a long time the entire guild went completely silent. Lucy felt it was the highest praise she had ever received. 

“So, Laxus? You can ballet?” Lucy asked, partly as she realised he knew the lingo and partly to get the attention off of herself.

“Yeah. Can show you if you like. Done amazing yourself. You could have been professional.” He shrugs. 

“That was always dad’s plan.” She muttered trying not to be a little bitter that er dad never really thought of what job she wanted.

Then those who are not still with shock, dramatically cough and slyly indicate to Mira furiously drying glasses. Laxus smiled at the sight.

“Sorry to hear that. But teaching Natsu will have dancing someone you can have fun with again. However, I’ve got mine and I’ve told you before, you don’t mess around with The Great Mira. I’ll show you how good me and my dancing partner is,” Laxus said quietly, before knowing his dignity had to be put on line and asked without a second thought, “If she’ll still have me?” 

Mira looked up then did a double take that he was looking at her and tried not to smile. Together they did a dance piece worth of a concert which nearly left Gajeel feeling so silly he nearly left. A little hand stopped him though. 

Then one by one people started showing their ballet talent, next was Juvia and Elfman who danced very well for a pair who never danced before but leaving Grey and Evergreen fuming. Then Evergreen tried, nearly falling over to which Elfman pretended she was injured and carried her to the side but neglected to put her down. Next were Lisanna and Natsu having a hold off to which Lisanna won but by a milisecond, then Levy who had held it for quite a while and was showing instruction to Gajeel when he accidentally broke a toe and Team Shadow Gear had to take him off to hospital despite fighting not to and it being a small injury for Gajeel. 

Next was Cana who managed to hold it a while before reaching for a drink and slipping having Macao catch her in a dance like dip like it was something he’d done a million times (because he had). 

But Gildarts was glaring holes through the floor at him. “Be careful with my daughter, old man. Youre married.” 

“Old man?! You’re older than me! Plus you know I’m not married anymore, you rude ass. Just catching the poor lass anyway, want me to drop her?” 

“Do so and I’ll put a hole in the building where you're standing.” 

“Well then.” Macao replied before focusing on helping Cana back up. all this while, Cana had been glugging down a LARGE bottle of heavy volume alcohol out of sheer embarrassment. A lot of people tried and would fall about attempting to manage it. Then it was Erza’s turn and with grace better than most she managed it for a milisecond before twisting her ankle badly.

The whole room shudders in secondhand pain and Lucy runs over to help her. Everyone seems to calm abit after that and Lisanna nudges Lucy and motions over to Mira who is serving others as normal with one major exception. Her and Laxus were slyly glancing at each other when they could get away with it and blushing. Lucy could swoon with how cute she thought these two older, aggresively powerful, kids were being. 

“She subjects us to matchmaking, I think we should do the same to her.” Lisanna whispers and Lucy agrees making a pinky promise then both girls stay drinking at the bar talking all about the “Ballet Off” that had ensued and what they thought of each person. Natsu was fighting Gray after being accused of cheating but he smiled when he heard they were impressed with him and Lucy thought he was a surprisingly nice student. When Gray was going to rat him out about smiling he threw a staggering punch to stop him. It worked. It may not have been worth it for the punch Erza gave him for roughhousing too far though.

A couple of hours down, Lucy had been coming up with schemes with Lisanna about Laxus and Mira and schemes with Mira about Lisanna and Bickslow. She called Levy who was with Gajeel at the hospital and Jet and Droy who were all playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. The big grump with more than one broken toe as it happened. She told her of the schemes and said she needed a wing-woman and Levy agreed. 

 

Then Levy excused herself out to the women's toilets and told Lucy that Gajeel had asked her if she fancied either of the boys and Lucy had laughed a lot. 

“Poor man thinks you're in a threesome and not gonna let him in.” She tried to say quietly inbetween laughs. 

“That’s not even what is weird. When I said no, they’re my friends and no more. He smiled and said I hope they're my friends too.” 

It was Lucy’s turn to excuse herself into another room, “He’s not had a lot of them in his time and they’re over protective of you. I think hes hoping that being your friend isn’t affecting their relationship and same vice versa. It is hard to tell if the boys even forgive or like Gajeel.” 

“Really? Thought it’d be obvious enough they wouldn’t let him come within a radius of us 3 if they didnt forgive him and I’m sure they like him you just know what they’re like. They took ages to even shine up to me. They’re like Gajeel in their hesitancy.” 

“I didn’t really know that Levy. I knew a little. Not all of us have been here since kids. Even less so, Gajeel. And he’s a dragonslayer you know they have no actual common sense. Go back and tell them what he said and what you told me. He’ll be mad that you told someone but this needs clearing up. Also you’re in the toilets not out the hospital. I’m sure he can already hear you.” 

“……..Oh, yeah.” 

“Yeah. Anyway, love ya girl. Go talk to him, maybe it’ll help with The Plan.” She smiled. 

“Ah yes The Plan. I hope it will.” Levy replied and they both said their parting byes. Levy going into the hospital room to Gajeel mouthing ‘what plan?’ and Levy tapping her nose before saying hi to her boys again. 

Lucy was going back into the hall, straight to the bar until Happy stopped her asking, “Can we have dinner now, Lucy?” 

She sighed, looked around and nodded, “Yeah, lets try find Natsu.” 

Almost instantly he ran over from his new fight, jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of her giving her the biggest fright (of that day), “I’m ready, let’s go.” 

“Come back here pink princess.” Gray shouted. 

“Soon, Ice Queen. Got dinner.” Natsu replied, proving only hunger could stop fights. 

“Can Team Natsu join?” Gray asked now facing Lucy. 

“No, we won’t. Another time. Next week.” Erza said giving Gray a look that caused Gray to back down and Juvia steam in jealousy. By the time Natsu and Lucy turn to look at Erza though it’s gone and she’s smiling and it’s worrying. 

“Sorry, couldn’t allow it anyway. Promised Natsu and Happy this dinner is theirs and we’ve bought the ingredients. Rather less victims.” 

“Sure. But warn me, should I leave city to keep safe? - are they cooking it?” 

“No!” 

“Then it will be great. You're cooking. But we’ll join next week, go shopping with you ourselves.” 

“… Could I join this next week?” Lisanna asked and before Lucy could even react more and more people wanted to go. 

“The full guild is not coming to my house!!” 

“Then you can come here.” 

“And cook for all of you?”

“You won’t be alone. Gajeel will help.” Pantherlily said. 

“He might not be the happiest to hear he’s been volunteered without permission. I’ll help.” Mira replies. 

“Me too.” Adds Lisanna. 

“So will I.” agrees Freed. 

“Freed will not.” Bickslow instantly replies then when Lisanna smiles, he rolls his eyes, “I will.” 

“Right, okay. But can I take Luce home so original Team Natsu can eat?” Natsu pipes up, pulling Lucy’s arm. Several people blink at the same time and blink again. Then looked at Lucy, who - not quite realising what Natsu had said - was confused. All of those people threw their face into their hands.

Finally Erza coughed, “Yeah, yeah sure. Just one last thing.” 

The guild froze in shock awaiting the question on everyone’s lips, apart from Lucy and Natsu who still hadn’t realised he’d called Lucy’s place home. And Happy, who was in a small ball of contained laughter. Natsu turned to Erza dramatically, “Yeah?” 

“What are me and Gray then?” 

The guild unfroze as they realised Erza hadn’t quite grasped what Natsu said either. “Erza and Gray obviously.” 

“I mean in Team Natsu.” 

“New and improved Team Natsu. Team Natsu 1.2” He grinned. 

Lucy hit him with her palm softly on the back of his head, “Me and Happy not good enough for you?” 

“Yeah, that’s why you’re the originals. Team Natsu 1.2 is for big things or big fights. Now can we pleeease go home? I’m hungry!” Now Erza and Lucy realised what Natsu said and both froze until he pulled a bit more, “Come on.”

“W.. Oh yeah, let’s go.” Lucy stutters and looks back at the guild and shrugs which results in a quiet groan from everyone in guild. 

“Why are they groaning?” 

“Doesnt matter, I’ll tell you later, okay?” 

“You best.” 

“I will, I promise.” She says trying to hold her laughter back as all 3 leave. 

“You and Happy are nuts. Laughing all the time.” Natsu replies in a way of sulking that he didn’t get to know yet. 

“Yes we are. Absolutely nuts.”


	9. Served Cold or Not at All

Once they were close to Lucy’s a still sulking Natsu jumped and climbed to and through Lucy’s window despite Lucy trying to argue. She rolled her eyes and looked at Happy who laughed and then followed him in. She, despite knowing full well she could do the same, walked the stairs and through the door locking it behind her.

She sighed and went inside. 

“Clear the table, we’ll prepare here in the living room Natsu. Can’t cook it all.”She said. In response she heard disagreeing mumbles from the bed. She responded with, “Oh, for dragons sake, Natsu. We’re laughing cos **in the middle of the damn guild** , you called my flat your home.”

Natsu went silent. Then rubbed his neck and started laughing, “Slip of the tongue.”

“Twice.” Happy said, snickering from the bed. Natsu’s eyes widened in surprise and realisation.

Then with a bluntness that made Lucy nearly trip over thin air he replied, “Well it pretty much is. I’m here enough.” 

“But Natsu, your home is by the forest.” 

“Not as much as here. It’s where we go when get mad and kick us out.” 

“… I mean I suppose you make a point. This is more like our home.”

“See?” 

“But Natsu you lived there before I came along..” 

“Not much, we were always out.” Happy chirped in. 

“Why?” 

“It was just a house.” Happy replied with a shrug before hinting, “A place with fish is somewhere I call home.” 

“It’s in the fridge.” Lucy sighed with a smile, before catching Happy zooming about, “Touch nothing else in the kitchen and only a small one. You’re having dinner soon.” 

Happy sulked until he heard the word dinner but did as he was told. Lucy thought aloud, “I suppose Happy is right. Your house is bare beside keepsakes of our adventures. Whose did you have before mine? Were you in many groups?” 

“No, i teamed with Erza 5 times to train and the Strausses maybe 7 times and Levy and Cana before Team Shadow Gear maybe 5 times. Gildarts twice and when I was too small to take a job, I walked with Macao and Wakaba maybe 5 times.” 

“In a year, that’s pretty good.” 

“No, between joining.” 

“That was a lot of years.” 

“Yeah, I know. Me and Happy were good on our own though… Thats pretty much it for the house besides Igneel’s scale …and a braclet from Lisanna we kept when she died … and a picture of Happy newly hatched.” He said obviously thinking intently to think of the house before Lucy, his memory being tested to its brink - all the while he was staring off to space. 

“What changed?” 

“UGHHH, I dunno.. I’m hungry.” Lucy finally looked where Natsu had been staring off to space.. Happy was sat contently eating a fish. 

“You can’t have your food yet. It’s raw.” Lucy retorted and he groaned. 

Happy decided to answer Lucy’s earlier question, “Natsu was sad when Lisanna died that we didn’t have much to remember. Then he met you and he took the signature and said we’re gonna remember her. He called you Luigi though. When i asked ‘why? Might Luce die?’ he just shook his head. I think its cos he loooooves you.” 

“Shut up, cat.” Both of them shouted. Happy shrugs and continues eating his fish.

Lucy looks at Natsu. There is a long and very un-like Natsu pause before he lets himself say the truth, “It’s because I knew we’d be best of friends like me and Happy. Happy’s stuff is at home and our own momentos I wanted to do same with you. Didn’t realise your place would be so nice.” 

He grinned. 

“Is that all?” She smiled. He nodded with a big grin, as quick to be much more himself  as he was into letting the subject make him calm. And then his belly rumbled. She stood up and set stuff on the kitchen island and invited them to that part. 

“I’ll cook. You two prepare. Wash your hands and paws first.” she said and waited to wash her own hands as they wrestled for space over the sink. When she deemed they’d done enough she pushed them out the way and washed her own hands and slowly but surely they prepared all their dinners with a secondary bowl of rice simply for Lucy - having correctly predicted they would annihilate the first. It didn’t stop them reaching for hers but a glare to both of them was enough to stop them taking any until the end when she offered the last bit for grabs.

While Lucy went to the bathroom to change after washing up,  Natsu and Happy argued about the ice cream. It was seemingly too cold to get out of its container.

 “Its too cold!” 

“Youre not trying hard enough!” 

“Stupid Happy… I’ll just scoop it out with flame claw.” 

“Don’t you dare touch my ice cream!! Germs, Natsu!” Happy yelled.

“Then how…? Fine, I know a trick from Gray.”

“Don’t damage my stuff or kitchen, Natsu.” Lucy called out from the bathroom, annoyed that they would do something so concerning while she couldn’t come out. 

“I won’t. Gray told me if you can’t scoop the ice cream just heat it up with a warm spoon.”

“Be careful, you melted the spoon last time.” 

“I’m not gonna do it. The microwave is.”

Her jaw dropped. She shimmied into the closest clothes, annoyed with herself not bringing a throw-over, “Natsu, don’t you dare. Do not do it!”

“Natsu, Lucy said no.” Happy told him, concerned there was a reason she was so angry.  


“She just doesn’t want me in the kitchen.” She heard him rebuttal as she got her top and pajama shorts on and finally opened the bathroom door.  


“Natsu, do not put the spoon in the microwave!! You’ll break it!!” She yelled, hearing the microwave start to move. She made quick work of dashing across the room.

 “Silly Lucy, how can a microwave break a spoon?” He laughed, unaware of her proximity or the repercussions . Lucy gave him a large kneeing in the back of the legs and while flinching moved him out of the way. She quickly looked over her shoulder to look if she could turn off the microwave. The sparks had already started however and Lucy couldn’t shake the fear if that door shattered she would have an arm full of glass. She instead hid around the island and hoped it would be fine. Happy quickly followed suit but it took for sparks to fly, a few sizzles and a pop before Natsu moved.

The spoon set on fire and sparked and popped and sizzled and weirder noises came from the microwave. Then the door to the microwave cracked. Then the timer ran out. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief then, almost instantly stood up and got one of her fire extinguishers. 

“That was a surprise but hey, that’ll be hot enough now.” Natsu told Happy cheerily. Happy looked at him like he must have ate some bad fire.

That’s when something snapped in Lucy, she aimed the extinguisher at Natsu with her death glare in full force and growled, “You so much as come near it or me, the spoon will not be the only thing extinguished. You get it, hothead?!”

Natsu backed off and Happy, from his hiding place, said, “I’m staying under here, Lucy’s scary.” 

“Come on, Luce. We’re all okay. Let’s eat the icecream.” Natsu said casually almost trying to reassure her. 

Lucy went for the kill. “No dessert. Out!”

“What?” 

“I said OUT! Get out! Go! Leave!”

“Go where?” 

“Your house, the guild. Anywhere that isn’t here because you stay one more minute or say one more thing I will physically throttle you Natsu.” She shouted and as Natsu was about to retort again Happy sped from his hiding place, grabbed Natsu with his tail and started pulling him.

“Let’s go Natsu. Lucy’s really mad with you.”

“Me? You mean us!” 

“No, I mean you. Now let’s go.” They headed for the window. 

“Thanks, Happy.” She sighed, her head in her hands and tears on the edge of her eyes. Happy just nodded without looking at her and headed off into the night. 


	10. Bitch-slaps and Co-dependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have chapter 11 on in 24 hours - definitely can promise within 48 - I hope you all like the quick updates :)

In they went to the guild. Natsu had gone to the bar and wouldn’t even look at Happy, in a huff because the blame wasn’t shared. There was only 10 people in; Mira, Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel and Lily, Gray and Juvia, Wakaba and Reedus. Macao had taken his son home for bed so for once Wakaba was alone… Sort of. He was drinking with Mira. 

Happy plodded over to Lily and sat sadly beside him. Lily gave him a look, “What’s up, Happy? Sad that Carla isn’t here?” 

“No..” He paused and gave a moment to look for Carla, “Well, yeah.. But no. Natsu’s mad at me.” 

“What for?” Gajeel asked incrediously. 

“Natsu did something stupid and Lucy got mad and kicked us out without dessert and got mad when I wouldn’t share the blame.” 

“Well you didn’t tell me not to do it?” 

“I didn’t know what it would do! I told you that Lucy told you not to do it anyway.” 

“Wait wait, calm down.” Mira turned from her seat, “What did you do?” 

“I just… Gray told me to! He said it would help melt the ice cream.” He defended himself, hotheaded.

At that, Gray burst out laughing. “You actually did it? Pffft hahaha! I can’t believe you’re so stupid.” 

“Someone slap Gray.” Levy muttered. 

“Gladly.” Mira stood up and walked over to Gray until Juvia stood in her way (as Mira had hoped). “Someone needs to give him a slap round the head and if its not me it’s got to be you.” 

Timidly but hard enough she berated him and they moved on, Mira asked, “So what did you tell him to do?” 

“If ice cream won’t melt and Happy’s getting germophobic about hand scoops stick your spoon in the microwave for a while.” He said, laughing at the end and Juvia didn’t need telling as she gave him a short quick whack around the back of the head.When he tried to sulk she glared at him and he knew he was in trouble.

“You told the gullible hothead to do that? Didn’t think even he’d fall for that one.”

“I know you think it’s all in fun and games but that’s not Natsu’s own stuff you’ve made him break there, Gray.” Wakaba replied, taking another swig. 

“Lucy was so mean. And I even got that ice cream myself. Should go back and give her hell.” He replied, standing up, only to be held back by Reedus. 

“Someone give Natsu one too. I’m gonna go see Lucy..” Levy said.

“Absolutely worst best friend. Won’t let me have any fun.” Natsu mumbled in rambles. He didn’t mean it, he never did. However he’d pushed a lot on Lucy last couple of weeks - which was how she ended up poorly - and so Levy got revenge. Walking back quickly in a couple of paces she gave Natsu a swift whack around the head - it hurt so much and was so loud that it echoed around the room and he’d probably feel for a couple of days. There were hisses from those who bore witness and a whoop from Jet and Droy. Though hardly used Levy was the best defender and had a telling off and a clout that was a sight to behold and what had made Jet and Droy into her. Gajeel made a note to not piss her off. 

“Now. I’m going to go check on Lucy. The land lady will give her hell and another strike. If I make it there quick I’ll persuade her that double price for microwave is enough to look away.” She said, like an open letter but looking at Mira to give someone to aim it at.

“Lily, can you drop her by? You’ll get her there faster.” Gajeel suggested as apathetic as he could manage. Lily only nodded and wrapped his tail around her picking her up. Slyly, Jet tapped the table once and Gajeel tapped back. 

None of the boys would thank each other but whenever he helped Levy and the boys were trying to say anything he’d tap the table softly before going to town on them. It became the universal message for thank you and welcome, even if there was no one else where they were. 

Natsu was still rubbing his head, “Forgot Levy had a Bitch-Slap that matched no other.” 

“What did you call Levy?!” All the boys said, although Gajeel’s voice rumbled in warning. 

“I called her Levy.” Natsu grumbled, not realising what they meant.

“It’s what the slap is called.” Happy chirped up.

“It is.” Wakaba casually added, “All the girls have them but you’d be hard put to find one bigger and better than Levy’s. Hers has the capital letters.”

“Even us S-Class wizards are offput by it. It was what made the boys like Levy. She stood up for them. And when Laxus had his battle hissy fit, she walked up to him and looked at him for several seconds then just gave a full-pelt Bitch Slap and he staggered.”

“She moved him?” Juvia asked. 

Mira nodded, “Yeah, then he laughed and told her she should have been on his group without the boys and though it was supposed to be my turn, I wanted to break his nose, she slapped him again and he actually hissed in pain. Then very sweetly apologised to me for taking my turn.” 

“Had you two literally gone out to find him and beat him up?” 

“Sort of. We know that dragon slayers against an S class dragon slayer was the best idea but we deserved that fight. We were owed it.” She explained.

“So what happened?” 

“Laxus said sorry. Eventually. We got our fight and turned out pretty even. Why did you think Levy got nominated S-Class? She’s smarter than all of us here, can calculate like Mavis and actually has some strength.” 

“But I had to jump..?” Gajeel asked, confused. 

“She tends to take the hit if it’s her or the public, our Lev.” Jet replied. 

“We do think it’s stupid but there’s no stopping her.” Droy said through mumbles of chicken.

“Plus, she’s been here as long as I have. If not longer, didn’t think she expected Laxus to actually hit her.” Natsu ended. 

“So let me get this,” Juvia asked slowly, still trying to catch up, as was hard with someone still relatively new, “Gajeel had to save Levy as Laxus took her by surprise, he is an S-Class wizard and she wasn’t willing to hurt anyone. But once recovered you tracked him down and demanded your 2 on 1 fight and came out, some way, on top. And that’s how Levy was nominated.” All counted the things that happened on their fingers and then nodded. 

“Sit back down, Juvia, you’re letting the cold in.” Gray muttered and Juvia blushed and sat. 

“So why did Levy never come to fight me? Or Juvia?” 

“That’s easy. Juvia never specified an attack on Levy…” Gray started. 

Before getting interrupted by Juvia, “And Gajeel beat himself up enough until Levy felt you did enough to you that she didn’t need to.” 

Before Gajeel can even breathe a defence they all nod and he sighs and downs the pint. With the thought of making a quick leave he’s distracted by Natsu’s question to them all, “Will I get her in trouble with the landlady?” 

Everyone simultaneously sweatdropped and Gajeel threw an empty and purposely barely-missing glass at Natsu to get his attention, “Yes, you idiot, you do a lot.” 

“Will I get her kicked out? Will she lose the flat cos I’m bad?” He mumbles, at a loss of what to say.

Mira replies, “No, we’ll talk her down. We always do. You just have to watch it with a house that isn’t yours. And it’s technically still the landlady’s. Don’t ever not be you but just, leave the damage to a minimum with Lucy’s, yeah?” 

“You’re not bad, Natsu. Just wild. Now stop sulking you flame brain, we’ll start to think that icicle got to you.” Gajeel retorts. After that everything picks up and in the middle of the night to early morning Lucy feels a movement at her window. Then the bed. Then she kicks him out. 

“Ouch!” 

“I told you.” She grumbled, obviously still upset. 

“I know, I just, I wanted to say sorry.” 

An eye flickers open, “What? The Great Dragneel, “sorry”?“ 

“No!” He yelled then paused a moment before adding, “.. Oh no, wait, yeah. Yeah I am.” 

“You’re sorry for?” She indicated and then he shuffled over resting is forearms and head on the bed. 

“Getting you in trouble. This house isn’t mine.. Or even yours. And I forget that. You just told me to keep the house to stop me being homeless but I make you homeless.” Natsu said, half sure in what he said but very genuinely sorry. Lucy held back a laugh. 

“No, there’s always yours. But I prefer here,” she said softly before adding genuinely but a twinge of anger still there, “That door could have shattered Natsu. You could have caused some serious damage not just myself but to us and you.” 

“You were worried for me?” 

“Yeah, you idiot. I shouldn’t be scared of leaving you here, you and Happy are practically roommates. And you’re a dragon. You’re not co-dependant. I would like to be able to leave you here for a day and see it’s mostly still here when I come back.” Lucy replies. 

“Oh. I didn’t know…. I’m sorry.” 

Finally, both eyes are open. If only slightly. 

“It’s okay. I know you get worried for me in our adventures but it’s back to normal life that worries me about you.” She laughs tiredly and rolls over in bed. Taking it as a note, he starts to move in, “Top and tail?” 

“Can you take the other side, I hit my head?” 

“Don’t push your luck you get in or you don’t.” Lucy said, making no move. He nods and takes the compromise and gives a signal whistle to Happy who comes in, closes the window and takes the barely there space between the radiator and Lucy.


	11. The Basics of Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so I've managed the 24 hour mark which is good cos this is the chapter I really love - i loved the premise of Lucy teaching Natsu how to flirt and it really fit i think, let me know what you think

Lucy woke up in the morning with Happy curled in her arm and took a few miliseconds to remember Natsu had apologised before deciding not to kick him out straight away. Granted, he had more than a few drinks down him (she had been able to smell it) but it counted. Her belly rumbled so she nudged him with her foot, “Natsu.”

“Mm?” 

“Make breakfast.” 

“Mmm. Am I forgiven?” He yawned and said tiredly. 

“Make breakfast and then yeah.” She replied quietly. 

“Say please. I do.” He muttered, cuddling into his pillow.

“Please is for people who are forgiven.” She grumbled. 

He softly laughed then stood and went to the kitchen. Natsu had not been allowed back on the hob since a long time ago when he screwed up the gas after eating every flame that came up when he’d been extra hungry. He knew he wasn’t allowed back on until Lucy specified different, not even Erza had been allowed to overrule her about it.

That was a rare occurrence. 

He got out the cereal and started putting toast on. 

“Make mine light. There’s a fish in the fridge, grill it, please.” He noticed the please and smiled at his forgiveness as he went on doing as she instructed further, “And open the window.” 

Smelling his half burnt toast he opened the window and took it out, spreading jam and tobassco sauce on it and taking a bite as he put the fish under the grill. 

Lucy didn't worry about him with the grill or the oven, far too metal for him to attempt eating. He put Lucy’s toast in and put the toaster on a shorter time to make hers the way she liked it. Once done, they ate breakfast and Lucy thanked him, then they all got ready for guild and looking at the request board. 

Lucy was feeling restless from being forced to stay and the boys were always restless. There was nothing but an in-city translate that took Levy and Lucy the morning to complete. 

When both girls came back they came back to the usual scene of fights but heard, “Yeah well you couldn’t flirt if your life depended on it flamebrain!” and decided to avoid the recklessly rolling ball of hits. 

“What’s this about flirting, Juvia? You and Gray officially an item?” Levy asked.

Juvia eeped a little than stopped, “My beloved and I are taking it slowly. We are starting slowly. Juvia loves this about Gray-sama.” 

Lucy laughed and shrugged off how the sentence actually lacked any real form of sense. She decided to play on it, “Well, congrats, love rival. Gray would be the dumbest of the dumb to let you go. And I don’t like rivalry against a couple so the rivalry is over isn’t it?” 

Juvia shuffled about and mumbled, “Hmm, I suppose so.” 

“So go you! Bagging a man first out of us all.” Both girls congratulated her and Juvia felt like a river being blessed, she smiled quite widely. Gray had been in a place to see it and it stopped him a moment... Before he was punched to the floor. 

“That’s what creeps do, Ice Princess.” 

“Not when she’s my girl.” He retorted. 

“Oh.” Natsu stopped, “Really? Is she?” “

Yeah, idiot.” He said, trying to keep his cool. 

“Nice, congrats.” He lifted Gray up and gave him a pat on the back. Then pushed him at Juvia. 

“Fight over, Icy has admitted it.” Some people sweat dropped when they realised what the whole fight had been about but those who had been in earshot before the fight began had whooped happily. 

“Still, the flirting had been odd.” 

Gray paused, “Do you actually know how to flirt?” 

“Yeahhh…” 

“Show me.” Natsu gave him a look then shrugged at sat beside him. 

“Not on me, idiot. Try it on Lucy.” 

“Why me?!” 

“You’re nearest.” he replied, lying. 

Natsu sat beside Lucy, threw his arm over, crossed one leg... Then just wiggled his eyebrows at her. Lucy had turned a tinge of pink until then but had simply facepalmed and asked, “Cana, I know you told him how but did you actually show him?” 

“I couldn’t it was like flirting with a child. You show him!” 

“Me?! I couldn’t it’s like …” she couldn’t come up with an excuse but an argument between several people had started. 

Soon, Lucy looked at Natsu and saw a rare sight. A look of doubt and embarrassment, he muttered, “How do people even flirt?” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it.” She answered loudly enough to shock the argument into stopping. Lucy got out, told him to shuffle up and built up her courage. Not only was she going to prime example Natsu how to flirt by using him but in front of everyone. It was hard not to run a mile in the other direction. But he still looked sad and Lucy couldn’t handle it. She started, “First; approach, facing person of intended flirting, walk towards and whether sitting or standing try your best to look good while being comfy. Your first pose was good, keep with it. I’m a lady though so it won’t suit me.” 

He smiled when she complimented his take and then she sat, one leg crossed under her other, pretty much whole body facing him. Levy left leaving more space. Levy was enjoying watching but glad Gajeel had more focus on her than them. Natsu resumed his old pose as he felt rude not facing Lucy while she was facing him. 

She smiled, “That’s good so next we have to find a common point of interest and the first element of body language.” 

She rested one arm down by her leg and she brought the other one to his waistcoat and put her hand where his shoulder met his arm, as if to stabilise her self and gave attention to the fact her boobs were squeezing together slightly. In a sweet, calm voice giving him sultry eyes, she asked, “What’s a handsome man like you doing here?” 

“Cos we didn’t like any of the requests on the board..?” He answered almost unknowing but his blush was turning all over pink. He had looked down to avoid her watching him blush but seeing her cleavage his eyes darted back to hers. He had seen and spotted and talked about them a lot before so it almost seemed silly to Lucy that this time he’d be so evasive. Usually by now he’d have pointed it out and she’d have Lucy-kicked him or at least swatted at him a little. But it was different. Also, she had to do this from start to finish or he’d be constantly clueless.

She turned teaching mode back on, “What are your assets in body language, Natsu?” 

He ummed and erred. 

“It’s okay, it is subjective for who you are flirting with.” She replied kindly and she got his usual smile finally, “Your main ones should be your chest, arms, eyes and them teeth. Subjectively your hair too. You have to keep that in mind when you have a go.” 

Her eyes flickered over to see Levy mumble, Gajeel whisper something back, Levy turn red and Gajeel to laugh. She hoped Gajeel had told Levy her main ass-et. 

She got back to the ordeal at hand, “From interest at hand, we go to innuendo.”

“What?”

“That means say some thing that implies something else, like when Erza says her cakes gone to a better place and she means she’s ate it. But for flirting it usually implies doing things that couples do like, you know, kissing and stuff. Some can be sexual like when Bixslow says his snake needs feeding. Which is a horrible innuendo Bixslow, stop using it on girls! It sounds gross. But yes, some of them can be jokes, questions or a sentence.” Lucy explains, trying to avoid her tangent and failing.

Lisanna starts laughing and rather than be embarrassed Bixslow sticks his tongue out then laughs. 

“Well go on, show him then.” Juvia rushes her, in hopes her love rival will flirt too much with Natsu. 

Lucy takes her hand from his shoulder and with only moving her fingers, gets her hand holding the edge of his waistcoat, moving her body abit to get more comfortable and closer to him, restisting slapping Natsu a second time as she spots him quickly scanning her all over (she wouldn't admit it was getting easier). 

“Oh so you like adventure? I can show you an ‘adventure’, alright. If you want.” She asks sweetly before knowing she won’t be able to fake the most important part she flicked her eyes up and down him and rested her cheek to his softly as she whispered in his ear, “Me and you can have a very naughty adventure, if we find somewhere.. Private.” 

She leaned back just enough that they are nose to nose and her eyes quickly flashed to his lips and back to his eyes, just quick enough to notice him doing the same and blushing a near red. She felt herself blushing red to and shuffled back a bit. The whole guild sighed quite sadly and she let out a shaky breath. So did he and then she smiled, “Using soft voices, whispers and using eye contact to your advantage is important, okay?” 

He nodded and she wiped the smidge of blood coming from his nose with a tissue and handed it to him, calming them both with a small laugh shared between them.

“What was that?!” A voice yells, impressed but mostly surprised, from a couple of tables over. It seems to bring noise back to the entire guild.


	12. Remembering an Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, my deepest apologies. For a long time I was blocked or uninspired for anything besides knitting or my book. I won't promise different cos that's disappointing to break but I have found a working laptop with a now working Microsoft Word and not disfunctional internet connection to tumblr's drafts has helped me edit and rewrite within a few hours.

“What was that?!” Cana shouted, “How did you learn all that?” 

“I’ve seen plenty of people flirting in my life time.” Lucy shrugged, turning to her drink, not really want to look at anyone.

“Glad to see you’re finally flirting with the man.” Gildarts came out of the dark to the shock of the guild. 

Lucy stuck her tongue out then replied, “If any of you could flirt worth anything, any of you could have done it. Freed for example. Would have been exactly the same.”

The hall rumbled into arguments, like she had hoped, as people took offence to her jab. Gildarts simply shrugged, “Freed bats for both teams, of course it would be the same.”

Freed had some argument and offence in him as he shot back, “Well it’s not like I’m the only one!”

“Hell, half the guild is.” Mira laughed.

“I’ll drink to that.” Cana raised a glass, then downed the keg she had beside her.

Gildarts looked shocked, “What? You, really..?”

“Yeah, I should have thought that was obvious.” She said, a little confused. 

“It is.” The entire rest of the guild replied in some odd sort of unison. 

“It is?” 

“Yes.” Master Makarov laughed heartily.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Cos it was so obvious we didn’t think we needed to.” Master replied. 

“Oh, okay,” Gildarts said calmly then stayed still and silent for a full minute, as the hall continues to bustle which began to worry some of the members. Suddenly he walked to the window and shouted, “I’M SO PROUD OF MY BI LITTLE GIRL!”

“I’m going to kill you.” Cana muttered.

“How will they know I’m proud?” Was his only defence.

“I will. That’s important enough.” She replied and after a stare-down he nodded.

With a cough that sounded distinctly like a ‘sorry’ from Gildarts, things carried on as normal. 

“Now we’ve sorted this, can we get back to the business at hand? We nearly witnessed a porno cos Lucy’s a flirting hustler.” 

“No, you didn’t and I am not a flirting hustler!” Lucy defended. 

“Yeah, we know she has women’s wiles, that’s why she’s our bait.” Erza replied apathetically. 

“Is she usually that good?” Lisanna says, winking and wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Well no, but..” 

“..But it’s because she’s a flirting hustler!” Cana replies. 

“No, it’s because, I could be hurt normally, like actually attacked or it’s a creep. I’m safe and it’s Natsu.” She defended herself. Natsu meanwhile had finally got some sympathy for his burning head from Juvia - who made Gray make Natsu an ice pack. 

Happy had been in crippling laughs for a long while and finally managed to say, “Or maybe its cos she liiiiiiiiikes him.” 

“Shut up, cat.” Lucy said, narrowing her eyes at him. More goading began from each person to Lucy and Natsu and then between each other. Finally having had enough of the teasing she sighed sadly and trudged up to the bar and ordered a drink. Levy came up, rubbed her back and consoled her. Lucy mumbled, “They asked me too. And they were arguing.” 

“I know and you did very well. We were all impressed.” Levy smiled and grabbed two bottles from behind the bar and placed the money down.

“Too impressed?” Lucy finally cracked a smile. 

“Yep.” Levy laughed, “It was a bit bad to bait you but it was stunning and you’d be hard done to find someone who are closer friends than you and Natsu.” 

“Really shouldn’t have agreed to it then, should I?” she giggled. 

“No, but I’m glad you did. Got to see a pro at work, get my own tips.” Levy reassured her. 

“Should hope you have. I was teaching, not just showing off.” Lucy began to feel more like herself.

“You were showing off a little bit.” 

“Not on purpose. But if I didn’t give it my all, Natsu would have never have got it.” She defended and Levy nodded agreeing.

“Well now, he’s definitely got something.” Levy sniggered and Mira, pouring a drink, joined in. Lucy tried biting her tongue and giving Levy a 'did-you-need-to' look. Levy just looked at it and doubled over laughing. It was enough to stop making her bite her tongue and finally laugh too.

During the afternoon a bunch of people went training in groups, with the exception of Team Natsu 2.0. Happy who was mad for having not joined in was promised he could stay with Wendy and Carla that night as he was going on a mission with them in the morning.

It was a warm autumn so Lucy took the distinct lack of people to go swim with a lack of people there. She swam laps then leisurely before sitting in a rubber ring and relaxing her eyes. She didn’t know how long she was there – whether it was 10 minutes or an hour- in the rubber ring before a splash sounded a little way off and with an alarming speed she was thrown from the ring. She immediately knew who is was though.

“Natsu!” 

Laughter poured from him and she smiled in reaction, rolling her eyes. He happily asked, “What was a naughty adventure?” 

She almost whacked him then remembered they were alone and he did only seem genuinely curious. Swimming to keep afloat she kept her focus on her arms and legs as she replied, “Like passionate kissing or sexual encounter.”

“Thought as much.” He nodded, glad with himself for understanding it. He swam to where he could tip toe stand but still be close in reach of her. Then he held out a hand to get her to the shallower side of the pool and asked, “Now that I get the gist …and I don’t have a full guild watching me, can I have a go?” 

It took a second for Lucy to realise what he said, she replied, “Sure, fine by me. Unless you want to try do it on someone else?” 

“No, need your feedback. You’re the pro.”

“Never thought I’d hear that.” She laughed and finally grabbed his hand, “Go on then.”

He pulled her to him quickly and she was glad to feel the floor beneath her tiptoes. He had his arm loosely round her waist that had caught her before he had flung her at himself and knocked them both over. While she was glad of the quick save they were exceptionally close and it was making her flustered. What was worse was that he knew it and was using it to his advantage… just like she had told him to use himself to an advantage earlier. She was beginning to regret this idea. 

But that didn’t rub off the smile that she had gained when he caught her.

“I love that smile.” He spoke softly and she met his eyes for a moment before looking at the closeness of them, he added, “And that bikini. I heard it was on sale. 100% off.”

She knew he’d heard that from likely Gray or Gildarts but hearing it roll off his tongue tickled her. She giggled and hoped it hid her blush.

“Hey, since we’re alone in here, I could treat a girl like you to a spa treatment. Make it a hot springs or a Jacuzzi.” He tried once more.

The fluster gave way to laughter, “Oh my god Natsu, you were doing so well. So well, in fact, that I was a second from whacking round head for being too forward. A for effort and body language, a C+ from a very obviously Gildarts pick up like and a D for any innuendo that can and will be classified as bowel movements.” She said, still laughing. 

“Ahh damn.” He said, “I thought it was okay.” 

“No, I’m not gonna allow a pass of farting for flirting.” She tutted. 

“What is then?” 

“Things couples do, romantic stuff. Come on let’s play water volley. You can ask whatever you want.. When I’m somewhere I can stand, properly.” She replied. He rolled his eyes and swam to the shallow end and got an inflatable ball. 

Batting it from one to the other, Natsu started, “What counts as romantic?”

“Something made with just the person in mind, that’s out of the way of the normal and nice for them.”

“Like what?” 

“Loads of things…” Her mind had gone blank on romantic things but an idea occurred, “I know! Guess and I’ll tell you.” 

“Umm.. I dont know.” He batted back casually and she missed it.

Starting the rally again, she thought a bit then responded, “I know. Flowers, they’re romantic mostly but different flowers for different people and some don’t like any.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked, the rally was now going a lot better, almost seeming effortless by both of them.

“Mira likes red and white roses, Lisanna likes yellow roses, Levy likes snowdrops, Laki likes venus flytraps and Erza’s hard to get for because she likes waterlillies.” 

“Do you not like them?” 

“Yeah, my favourite are a bit hard come by and would look odd if someone gave me. They’re Cherry Blossoms.” 

Silence clouded them for a moment before the sound of hitting the ball brought Natsu back. Shocked he asked, “Cherry Blossoms? You mean like I…” 

“Shush, Natsu. It might have been long ago bit they’re still looking for someone about that.” That made his eyes widen and he missed the ball.

He picked it up and batted it back once again seeming calm. He asked, “Was that romantic?”

Lucy felt a lot more lost and speechless than she had done in a while. How was she supposed to answer that?!


	13. What is Romantic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time since last but I left it on a cliffhanger last time, enjoy!

“Lucy?”

“Hmm, dunno.” She replied. In all honesty she had found it so at the time but she swept away the feeling, “I mean, it was sweet and with me in mind.” 

“And me, I felt bad and needed to not feel bad. Does that make it not count?”

“That totally still counts.” She thought. However she actually replied, “Yeah, it didn’t count. I think.”

“Good. I’d like to know if I’m being romantic.” Natsu said in such a casual tone that she nearly told him, then narrowed her eyes at him wondering if it was his plan. He was too busy batting the ball back to notice. 

She resumed her former expression and replied, “Some people are romantic when they don’t know they are sometimes. It’s good to be when you know and even a little bit when you don’t.” 

“Oh so that’s why the … ‘I think.’ .” 

“Exactly. Anyway, with romantic - if you want to know, time to give guesses.” 

“Chocolates?” 

“Yes, special chocolates what the girl wouldn’t normal get but she likes are.” 

“Erm, alone picnics?” 

“Good one, yes. Where’d you figure that?” 

“Mira told me.” 

“Go, Mirajane. Any others?” 

“Candlelit dinners.” 

“Very good. Yes. That’s Mira too?” 

“No.. Erm, I mean yeah.” Figuring it was best not to ask - in case it was a dragon slayer who had told him – she didn’t bother baiting him any more. 

“Well, they certainly taught you well. You just don’t do anything with that info in that head of yours.” She laughed aiming the inflatable ball at his head. It bounced straight off and onto the patio area which made him roll his eyes at her, get up and fetch it before bombing into the pool, splashing her. She shouted at him and they splashed each other a while. 

“What about arcade games?” 

“I dunno. It depends on the person but it’s more like a thing that is fun with friends but has a different dimension as a couple.” 

“Why?” 

“Dunno, I’ve never been in a couple, Natsu. But like the teasing is different and you don’t have to shake hands and apologise, you kiss and make up, but apologise too. And you can do things like kiss, hold hands.” 

“But you held my hand at the shop, is that couply?” 

“Strangers might say yes. But when else do you hold someone’s hand?” 

“To keep kids where they are when they’re bad or will be.” 

“And when do I hold your hand?” 

“To places I’ve gone wild or will go wild.” 

“Which is?” 

“Bad.” 

“Yep. So no, not a couple thing. It would be a couple thing if a) we were a couple and b) if we did it lots when walking anywhere or C) I did it just to feel your presence as protection, excitement and home.” She explains as best as she can before realizing she had got carried away with herself in the presence section.

“That’s a lot of conditions.” 

“There’s a lot more but I’m doing the best I can. And I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that not a couple thing if you’re family or if you’re holding a kid’s hand to keep them safe.”

“Well now that is obvious.” 

“I just don’t want you refusing to hold a child’s hand cos you’re like I’m no pedo, don’t try to hold my hand.” 

“That doesn’… Yeah, that sounds like me, you have a point.” 

“Okay, next one?” 

“Serenading someone.” 

“Yes. Or writing or drawing for someone.” 

“Trips out?” 

“Sort of. It has to be special. Like Elfman has taken Ever to a spa a few towns away. That is. Bacchus takes Cana to the pub. That is not. Gajeel took Levy to a bookstore, not usually romantic, but it was in a place she wanted to go for a while and they made a day out of it so it’s sort of romantic.” 

“Gajeel and Levy are a couple?” 

“No, you can be romantic with just someone you want to be in a couple with.” 

“Gajeel..?” 

“Tell no one. They must get together themselves. And I’ll spill your deepest secrets if you tell.” 

He narrowed his eyes at her a few moments and she thought he may say anyway. However, he replied, “Okay, okay.” 

“Good thing I can use that for everyone in and out of guild who we know.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. I’m a writer, Natsu, it’s my thing to find stuff out.” 

“Even Igneel used to stutter when I asked him questions about this side of people. Why are they so embarrassed?” 

“Well, some of it is inappropriate to tell a child, even for a dragon. And a lot of people are scared about talking how they feel. Also A lot of what people feel is subjective so telling a kid how they’ll feel when they fall in love or when they do things like sex or leading up to it is not only hard but can be a bad idea. When you’ve grown up, they’ll say what they can and hope you find out the rest on your own.” She replies, blushing and looking at the ball but not stopping her speech until the end. 

“That’s stupid how are you even supposed to do that?!” He huffs, feeling put out. 

“Do it yourself. Fall in love, have sex, do all that business.” 

“But Gildarts said falling in love isn’t something you have a choice, it just happens.” 

“Good, he told you something about love, thought he’d only give you sex education. He’s right of course. It’s never really a choice.” 

“Then how am I supposed to know?!” He huffs sadly and misses the ball. Serving again the rally starts. 

“I don’t know. You just do. It comes in different ways but when you fall in love or realise you have fallen in love it’s just obvious.” 

“What if it never happens?” 

“Some people never do and never feel the desire for it just like some never have sex and some never desire doing so. And that’s okay, there’s different love. Like familial love and friendly love and sometimes that is enough for people.” She explains and he starts to understand more. 

“Oh, right. Really? That’s quite cool. How would like different people feel romantic love though?” 

“Well loads but the feelings I know about are; they can make you feel on cloud nine. When not felt back the person feel the love can feel torn apart and hellish. But for love to each other and known, they can feel like butterflies in your stomach, or the person or even their name can make your heart skip a beat, or that you can do anything or even just make you feel forever home in their presence. Or all of these things at different times, depending on plenty of stuff.” 

“Have you ever been in love?” He asks simply. 

Her heart skips a bit and she manages to stutter, “N..n..no.” 

In one amazing miracle, the stars aligned and Natsu figured out to not point out she was blushing, or stuttering, he simply asked, “Then how do you know?” 

“I’m a writer, Natsu, I make..” 

“You make it your job to know, I know. Fine.” 

With a final dip and few laps of the pool Lucy got out. Happy joined Natsu and they stayed in the pool, flipping about and splashing and she didn’t even get a wave goodbye. She shook her head with a smile and went inside.

“Ahem,” a hiccuping man stopped her, turning out to be Bacchus, decently looking a good foot above her though it made him look as mad as a box of frogs, “Luce, you’ve forgot your towel. Or a change. Otherwise Thursday’s here are wilder than expected.”

“Oh my god, ah! I’m sorry. I was ..distracted.” She said and hurried back outside to her chair for her towel. 

Turning back to his group he exclaimed, “What is she, boys?” 

“Wild!” 

“Not as wild as me I hope.” Cana slurred with a laugh. 

“No one’s as wild as our Cana.” He drunkenly smiled at her and they stared at each other a moment. 

“For Fiore’s sake, just bang already. I’m getting old here.” Macao sighed. 

“Yes you are.” 

“You should know Mr half-a-year-older.” He grumbled and that started a bit of a challenge between the men, who quickly left Cana behind. Who hadn’t actually noticed as she was side eyeing Bacchus as she drank. She only noticed when Bacchus came up, slurred how it was better drinking with company but soon found themselves in a booth alone talking drinks and giving eyes. 

They didn’t even spot Lucy rush back in with a towel and change of clothes or how Mira let her through to a usually restricted section or 5 minutes later when she came out fully clothed. Both were fairly lost in each others eyes…and an actual ton of booze.


	14. Distractions and Smells

Lucy spent the afternoon walking around the guild playing card games, winning small bets and just for once relaxing. Around an hour later and a handful of money won Levy came in and indicated that they needed to talk. They made their way into the library and sat down, both girls whispering so low they could very likely just be mouthing the words.

“He asked if I’d ever been in love?” 

“It’s the kinda question you get from knowing too much. What did you say?” 

“Told him I’m a writer I make it my job to know obviously.” 

“True. Should take a leaf out of your book.” 

“And not go to Austrey Square?” Lucy teased Levy. 

“You should have gone. You’d love it.” 

“No, it was your day and you had a good time. I’ll be going alone soon.” 

“Alone?” Levy turned to her with a questioning look. 

“Absolutely alone. I have a visit before I get there and I’d thought I’d go while I’m at it.” Lucy’s voice quietened down even as she spoke and she seemed to immediately understand.

“Be safe then. I thought it wasn’t either anniversary until later this year at least.” 

“It’s not. It will be their anniversary. They’ll be spending it side by side so I thought I’d lay down some flowers for them.”

“You have too much going on up there. And it’s rare I say that.” Levy tapped Lucy’s head and they headed upstairs with books in bags. 

“Drink?” Lucy said, knowing Levy meant that she needed a distraction. 

“Drink and dancing.” 

“To do the latter I’m gonna have to have a lot of the first.” Lucy replied, rolling her eyes. 

With that they went up to have some cocktails.

“We’re off dancing.” Lucy said, 2 drinks down. She was obviously tipsy by the way she declared it happily. Juvia who had been encouraging them knew this meant it was nearly time. 

“Ooh where?” 

“St George’s Street.” Levy answered while Lucy tried to remember and then clicked and nodded. 

“Lovely place that. Glad you decided we’re off there.” Lucy nodded, slightly slurring. 

“Mmm, lovely but why off out so suddenly? You lot usually plan these.” Bacchus asked. 

“We like dancing and Levy said I need a distraction. Got too much going on up here.” 

“What’s up?” 

“Let’s not talk about that.” She shook her head, avoiding it. Sticking her hand in her pocket she found a note from Natsu. It was a note to remember to buy some sweets. She giggled, “Silly Natsu.”

“We know, hun.” Lisanna laughed. Then a glint of an idea sparked, “Lucy who’s your best friend?” 

“Juvia!” 

“What..” She wasn’t expecting that answer, “Why?” 

“She bought my last drink.” 

“No, I did.” 

“Oh, Lisanna then.” 

“Who’s usually your best friend?” 

“Natsu, Happy and Levy.” 

“Who’s the very best?” 

“Hmm.. Natsu.” 

Levy nodded, she got it. 

“Do you love him?” Cana got impatient. 

“Yeah,” The whole guild took an intake but Lucy hadn’t missed a beat before adding, “I love you all.” 

 

…The woman never let her damn guard down. 

“No, she means love love.” Lisanna replied. 

“Ohhh..” She sighed, “You mean like Bacchus loves Cana?” 

The guild went silent besides a slamming bottle of a wide eyed Bacchus. “Or like Ga..” 

In an instant the iron dragon slayer jumped over a wooden rail where he had been drinking and ran past everyone to her, slamming a hand over her mouth. 

“Don’t think someone with your secrets should be talking so loud.” He hissed quietly and it was Lucy’s turn to turn wide eyed and pale and she nodded. It managed to sober her up a bit into remembering her voice had an actual filter. Getting a glass of water down her they set off to the club on St George’s St. except Cana and Bacchus were left embarrassed and surprisingly sobered. It had been this way for many minutes. Mira decided all they needed was a little push. 

“Happy?” 

“On it.” He did a tiny salute. Then pushed Cana who kind of fell into Bacchus. 

This was enough to throw Bacchus out of his own world, put the drink down that he was STILL holding, turn Cana round and look her dead in the eye with a smile. 

“Is it true?” She muttered. 

“Yeah. Little lass knows too much. Woman like you that wild how could I not?” He chuckled. 

The room was half in silence to see it pan out and half in shock that such brash people were being awkward and almost sweet. 

Then, simply by the fact she was smiling at him like he was the only thing in the room, he grabbed and kissed her and the room whooped. 

“Next round on the new couple.” Someone said and though no one could find it everyone ran to the bar and for the second time in 10 minutes the couple sobered up at once. 

Up high, Gildarts chuckled at his new voice mimicking skills. 

Meanwhile Levy and Lucy and a few others made their way to the dance club. The girls began by dancing straight away, time and songs flying by as they danced to their hearts content. A good while later they got to the bar. They barely ordered their drinks before a song they both seemed to recognise and really enjoy began to play. It seemed well timed as the dragon slayers arrived so the girls left their drinks with them and dashed to the dance floor – bouncing, twirling and singing to the song. They seemed unaware of anyone around them and by most they were ignored as plenty turned up to clubs doing just that.

It was not ignored by two certain men and dragon slayers who had just arrived and forgotten to pretend they weren’t keeping an eye on the girls. They were entranced by their ignorance of the world of anything but the song. This ended with the song but the girls stood about in fits of giggles over the fun of it. The 2 slayers looked away as the girls made their way back. 

They thanked them for handling their drinks and sat for a while to talk and drink. In the haze of drink it seemed the girls were unaware just how loud the club was, especially for the slayers. By the end of the drink the girls were getting restless.

“You could dance with us.” Lucy volunteered, stirring her last bit of her cocktail as she talked to the 2 slayers. Both of them shook their head and Levy shrugged at Lucy as they downed the last bits and they got up to dance with the few members who joined them and the plenty of people who seemed interested in them, blissfully unaware of the attention they gathered.

Honestly, the guys seemed a bit on edge and wouldn’t join the dancing even when tugged in. The bouncers were making sure they weren’t causing a fight and the drink seemed to rile them up more.

Levy and Lucy on the other hand partied the night away. It had been the distraction Lucy had needed and Levy had promised. So much so, that for once, it had been the girls who didn’t notice when the boys left - instead of the other way round.

 

After a few more drinks, a lot of dancing and a slow walk with Levy she got home and gave her a large hug before she went in. She all but fell into bed and went straight to sleep. Not long later Natsu snuck in and sat at the desk, sulking.

“Hey, Happy, where is Natsu?” Lucy mumbled, still half asleep.

“At your desk, being moody.”

She woke a bit more and looked at Natsu, “What’s up?”

“You smell.” He said. He didn’t bother explaining himself more, as if it was obvious. She cracked an eye open, grabbed a small teddy on the windowsill and threw it at him.

“He’s not allowed to join anyway now. Doesn’t know what he’s saying - I smell.”

“Lucy went dancing earlier.”

“I know I did. Wait, is that why he’s sulking? Blaming dancing on smell. We’ve been dancing before, Natsu.”

“Not without me.”

Both her eyes opened now as she asked out of surprise, “You’re jealous?”

“Nah. You just smell.” He grumbled defensively. She sighed and shook her head, resting her head back on the pillow.

After a few moments of tense silence she muttered, “Natsu, stop being such a child or go home.”

“I am not being a child!” He huffed, quite childishly and stomped a foot down, accidentally damaging the floor. Her eyes flew open in surprise and much more importantly, anger.

“Did you just wreck my boards?”

“N.. So what?” He decided to be prissy, she was not having it.

“So what? I’ll have to go on another job to pay for that and you’re damned if you think I’m taking you to take up the money I could repair the floor with.”

“Oh, so now you don’t want to go on missions with me?”

“What I don’t want is you having a hissy fit while I’m asleep when I was kind enough to not kick you out. You’ve never had a problem before, I even asked if you wanted to join.”

“I didn’t want to join.” He seemed stubborn now.

“Well then why are kicking off that I danced anyway, Natsu? You’re being ridiculous about this.”

“Why would I wanna dance when it smells so different? You shouldn’t go about smelling of lots of people it’s confusing and annoying.” At her aggravated sigh and being called ridiculous, he didn’t even think before sticking his heel in, “Like you.”

Happy gasped, even he felt it was uncalled for. They all called each other annoying from time to time while joking but saying it angrily in an argument was an unspoken rule, it wasn’t even thought about as it was just too nasty and mean. With a speed unseen before she stood in her pajamas and she suddenly seemed so tall she could take over the room.

“If you think that, you can go back home.” She growled with an anger that hadn’t been directed at him before. He opened his mouth and she shouted, “Go on, leave!”

Off he went, angry and without a word. Lucy wiped her eyes, not even noticing she had begun to let tears rise until then. She sat back on the bed.

“Do you want to go with Natsu, Happy?” she considered after a moment.

“No. He was wrong and he needs cool off time. Night night Luce.” He replied and before she even had a chance to reply began to doze off. She hadn’t fought like that before with Natsu and was glad that Happy agreed it was too far. She let a few tears fall as she got back under the covers and very slowly, began to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few short chapters melded to make a long one. This was the chapter that the writing seemed a bit tangent prone and I want you to know without spoiling the smells thing will be a later plot point. (I mean Natsu doesn't often have a hissy fit about smells around the guild does he?)  
> Since this one was the one that essentially needed writing and rewriting I can tell you it won't take as long till next chapter.


	15. Some Time Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time ever with this story I am prepared, I like this chapter, hope you do too x

Lucy woke up in the morning to a noted absence of something and someone very special. Her yawn quickly turned into a frown and she lay a while longer, staring at the window wondering whether to get up. Why had he been like that?

Moments or minutes passed and she decided whatever his reason for behaviour she had much bigger issues today.

Happy slowly woke up and told her he’d go check on Natsu.

“I’m off away for a few days Happy.” She told him softly, getting up and looking for her backpack.

“Is it what Natsu did? Were we bad?”

“Oh, gods no, Happy. I had a trip planned anyway and I thought it not right to take anyone.” She replied, leaving the rest of the reply in her mind, ‘the only thing the argument taught me was I was right in that thought.’ 

“Where are you off Lushe?” He asked, trying his darned best to be cute.

She placed a fish on a plate and washed her hands beginning to make cereal, “Good try cat but no cigar. I’m not telling and if you figure it out you are not to follow or tell Natsu. Just because he isn’t the reason for the trip doesn’t mean I’m not furious with him. You tell him and god help you I won’t supply fish for a month.”

“But Natsu always forgets.” Happy moaned.

“Exactly, now, off with you I have to pack.” She instructed and seeing the worry in the exceed’s eyes added, “I promise, I’ll see you in 2 or 3 days tops. Now get going.”

Off Happy flew out the window and she watched out the window for a while not entirely sure what she was waiting for. When whatever it was she was waiting for didn’t happen she turned around and finished her breakfast and began packing up a few days worth of clothes. 

When she got to the guild she saw Wendy quickly look at her and say something to Charle. She then ran over and talked with Gajeel, they looked like they were lightly debating something. She almost immediately knew if Natsu smelt something weird on her then that’s what they were talking about now. She quite frankly was getting annoyed. Thankfully neither Natsu or Happy were in the guild, she talked with Gray a while and then a surprise visit from Leon led them to battle outside.

Suddenly she felt all dragon eyes in the guild on her again.

“Hey, blondie. You smell abit different today. Lover’s tiff?” Laxus came over and spoke softly, quickly followed by Wendy and Gajeel as Mira made her way to eavesdrop under the guise of cleaning up.

“Do you care to explain what you mean by that? ‘Smell different’, you dragon slayers.” She all but spat back. This caught Levy’s attention and she made her way over to tell them to give her a moment.

“We don’t mean it like that,” Gajeel replied, unusually calm before adding, “That club smelled weird yesterday and you still smell like it. It’s just a surprise when you don’t smell like you.”

Lucy would have aww-ed at the look Gajeel and Levy proceeded to give each other if she wasn’t so annoyed.

“Anyway,” Laxus continued, more kind than before, “stop avoiding the question. Lover’s tiff?”

She paused a moment wondering how to get away from this. Maybe she should have left and just told Levy to make her excuses until she came back… She supposed only the truth would do, “We’re not but yes. The smell seemed to be the trigger; I was angry and tired and I told him he was being ridiculous about the club – and he called me annoying.”

“In an argument?” Mira asked, unable to pretend she didn’t hear anything anymore. However they all looked surprised, it sounded unlike Natsu. Especially about Lucy.

“Yeah. So I told him to get out. Now if you excuse me I have a job.”

“You don’t..” Mira began to reply, cut off by a stare that told her to not say another word. Enough was said to know she wasn’t going on a job though and Levy thought it better to explain.

“It’s okay, Mira. She’s taking a solo trip and it’s likely best for her at the moment whether or not she just argued with Natsu. But sweetie they don’t have to smell you to guess, you look distracted.”

“Oh sorry. So, yeah. I’ll be back in a couple of days. If anyone just asks say it’s private but I am safe. I’ll light up Cana’s card if anything goes wrong. And no one tells Natsu, got it?” She replied giving as much as an answer she felt comfortable giving. Sensing whatever this thing was was serious they nodded and let her be. She hugged Levy as she left and thanked her trying to ignore the lump in her throat that threatened to bring crying already.

She set off catching a slow train to her parents graves and walked around the village close-by, picking out the most colourful flower bouquet she could find and deciding whether to stay the night here or head over to the city she’d been longing to shop for a while now. She resolved to book a night in the hotel before heading to the grave. It was almost as if she did both in one day that it would taint each.

When she finally picked up the courage she made her way to the grave, put down the flowers and stood a while trying to talk but not getting more than two words in each time before about 2 minutes in she burst into tears, almost shouting at the graves, “Why? Why did you do this to me?! Why did you have to leave?!”

She knew it was selfish but she couldn’t help herself. She had plenty of Fairytail family but it felt different. They were her first family and they were just… gone. And there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn’t fair.

The lump in her throat subsided only a little as tears began to freely flow. Amongst the sobs she felt the build up in her chest, she just wanted to let go of it all. So she let loose a scream and then another and another. 4 down and gradually she felt like she was more like herself again, it had been something Erza advised her within the first month of learning of her father’s death and she felt better for it. Lucy was stronger than she seemed but guilt rocked her.

She slowly became more aware of the eyes of her from passers by on the path to the left of her and she became more embarrassed – wondering if she should just leave – until a hand slowly made its way into hers. 

Turning around, she saw Natsu, a face like stone almost angry, past that in his eyes she could see his upset. Whether it was because she screamed and he didn’t like that or he knew and felt her grief she wasn’t sure but she knew one thing, he wanted her to know he was always here for her if she needed it. He squeezed her hand and simply said, “I’m sorry. I’m here.”

Her tears continued to fall and the only indication she acknowledged what he said was a brief nod. He stayed silent until she turned to face him a moment and she rested her head on his shoulder, quietly crying. So Natsu did all he could think of; he hugged her tight and didn’t let go. A minute or so in to a sobbing hug she had calmed down and he had hmm’d wonderingly to himself.

“What?”

“Feels weird.”

“What does?”

“That usually I’d beat up whoever made you cry but I can’t.”

“There are times you can’t do that.”

“Not often.”

“Well, you can’t when you’re the one who does it either.”

“Did I make you cry?”

“Yesterday.”

He was silent for quite a while then with a smile chirped, “I’ve got it! You can beat me up.”

“Hmm, I’d feel bad. No I have it. Get Gajeel or even better Erza to have a free hit at you when you do.”

Natsu was nervous and taken aback, “How would you not feel bad for me for that?”

“Cos I’m not the one doing it.” She laughed.

“Go on then. I’ll allow it.” He agreed after a moment. She backed up and smiled up at him, “Let’s wipe those tears, Luce. And Luce…I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t mean it and I don’t… I don’t know what happened but I promise, it won’t happen again. I got you.”

She nodded, almost in shock with the fact Natsu had just apologized, and with that he pressed his forehead against hers, brought his hands to her cheeks and wiped her eyes. Her eyes closed and she smiled at the feel of his thumbs wiping her tears away.

“That’s my Lucy. No one makes our Luce cry or we’ll get them.” He laughed. She nodded a little, brushing their noses and laughing how ticklish it was. 

He brought himself back to his full height and she looked up at him without moving her head, “You look silly.” 

“So do you.”

“The last time we were this close Asuka wanted us to kiss.” Lucy replied without thinking and felt a little sick on realizing it had been aloud.

“Still wouldn’t kill us.” He replied lightly, shrugging.

“Yeah... Wait, still isn’t what I’m worried about!” She berated him bringing her head back only slightly.

“Then what is?” He asked confused.

“Too much to explain at the moment. But a lot worries me.”

“Well there’s no need to push Happy at me. He didn’t stop complaining for a week and I won’t have that happen with you or him.” He smiled, “I really was awful earlier. I’m sorry. And I’m sorry Mr and Mrs Heartfilia for upsetting your daughter but as her Fairytail family we will always keep her loved and protected, she won’t be alone anymore… Would you like to speak?”

She turned to the grave and feeling this was a message by them that she would not be alone, she uttered, “Thank you.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep. We can go now.” She said and dragged him along.


	16. What's Done In Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter this time around, Lucy and Natsu have a moment of weakness but of course this isn't Natsu if he can't throw his foot firmly into his mouth. Hope ya like.

They walked down streets in silence, his warm hand a reassurance as they got lost in the village. Eventually they came across a café they liked and sat at the table in the front.

Silence ended as Lucy whispered, “Thank you, Natsu… I think I needed you here more than I expected.”

“It’s okay Luce.” Natsu for once was uncharacteristically quiet.

There was a pause between them until Lucy smiled and replied, “…However, someone’s a glutton for punishment. Who was it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Someone had to have told you where I was.”

“Yeah, you did.” He answered, as if it was obvious.

“What?” Was all she could manage to ask.

“You told me on our mission to Cape Tanyer that June 15 was your mum and dad’s wedding anniversary and you were convinced they took the summer wedding you wanted despite it being 3 years before you were born.”

“You remembered that?” Lucy whispered, shocked.

“Yeah, I remember thinking - wow Lucy really is just as silly as me if she thinks that’s how time works.” Natsu responded and Lucy refrained from face-palming, “So where do you wanna go?”

“Well, there is a bookshop round here that looks nice and the park is amazing. We could do those and wonder round, get it all done today. I’ll be off to the next city tomorrow.”

“We.”

“Huh?”

“We’ll be off to then next city tomorrow. I know you’ve been wanting to go, Luce – why would I miss that?” He explained with a grin that made her stomach twist and turn delightfully.

“Okay.” Lucy responds with a smile. 

They sat with their drinks and watched people passing a little while as she told him stories, trying not to think how she wanted this moment to last forever.

It seemed all too soon that their drinks were finished and they walked along to find the bookshop between the twisting back-alleys and squeezed into a magic bookshop that was far too small and to her surprise he picked up a book and bought it. For once she didn’t buy any.

“What is it?” She enquired curiously.

“Tales. Igneel used to read them to me without the book and one day I heard Macao’s ex-wife reading the same ones. When I asked her she said it was this.”

“You remember more than I thought.” She said without thinking and instantly wanted the world to swallow her whole. Even Natsu would know that was an unintentional insult, “Sorry. I didn’t mean…”

He laughed and replied, “I never forget stuff about Igneel.”

The silence veiled them again, comfortably, as they walked. Not wanting to break the moment she would simply tap him and point if she wanted to show him anything.

This lasted all of 10 minutes as they entered the park and she began shouting at him to get down from the tree he had climbed while her back was turned. She tried to keep the smile off her face as she pretended she wasn’t amused and even let him do whatever he liked in the park for a while as she walked around playing discovery. 

That same to a standstill when Natsu threw a fireball at a tree, leaving a chunk that would stand there for as long as the tree did. As soon as she saw he was fine, her hand grasped his tightly and they made a hasty exit walking round the village as the sun set and they watched the night life begin.

Something in her told her was the right time to go to the room – she always followed those urges so they strolled casually back to the hotel.

“Um, Lucy.”

“You came here on a whim and planned nothing didn’t you?” She answered with a stern edge. He didn’t answer, just walked slower and waited for the anger. The tension dispersed as she burst into giggles. He realised she hadn’t been angry - just wanted to scare him and began to tickle her in punishment. Her laughter became almost inaudible as the tickling was unrelenting and he finally stopped. She turned ready to tickle him back but knew it would be much more fun if he wasn’t expecting it. So instead she took his hand and continued walking to the hotel, leaving Natsu trailing behind a little nervous of her lack of attack.

“Go on, in the room.” She ushered him forward looking in her bag. He did as told reluctantly – expecting it to be a ploy for unexpected tickling. In fairness he was right until she realised he was still ready. So instead she looked in her bag for her purse, adding, “It’s a double bed, not that that has ever mattered to you. Want room service?” 

His eyes lit up for the mention of ordering food and she wished he looked at her like that sometimes. Shaking her head in hopes of losing the thoughts she finally spots the purse and calls to order some dinner and a few board games they had been told all visitors could borrow.

The cluedo is without half of its pieces, the trivia game looks around 100 years old and so after dinner they play Snap with around 2 thirds of a deck. Natsu’s competitive streak came through and although she already told him a lot seemed to be missing he was convinced she had hid more as he lost the game for the 3rd time. After that he won once and made his excuses to go shower. She knew he only wanted to leave it on a high but frankly she was fine with that. Finding it only proper to also take one she slipped out the 3 of Diamonds and slipped it in her purse – a keepsake, she reassured herself – before going to sit out on the balcony.

There was something obscenely beautiful about this small village, it seemed quiet but not quiet enough that they seemed too loud. The stars shone down on it and with less lights about she could see so many more stars than usual. It made her feel at one with the sky, a sense of belonging. She could see why her parents had loved this place.

She’s so lost to the night sky that she doesn’t hear the shower turning off, doesn’t note Natsu walking about up until he turns the light off in the room and sits out on the balcony beside her in his pajamas.

“Wow, looks cool tonight. Odd to think that some of these are our friends.” Natsu says sitting beside her.

“Really? It feels natural that those shining are my friends.” She barely whispers, almost completely unaware of everything but the sky.

He nods and she looks over at him, as if she’d only just realised he talked and that the ‘real world’ was a thing. He laughed and gave her a nudge with his elbow. It’s then Lucy realises she needs her shower. She begins to get up but Natsu grabs her wrist softly, “Lucy?”

“Yeah.”

“What I said, when we were arguing?” He asked and she simply nodded, the memory making her anger rise. He continues, “You’re not. Never. And I’m sorry. Something was odd yesterday… but that’s not an excuse. It won’t happen again.”

She didn’t let herself believe he was going to apologise. He rarely did. He had though and she decided she’d find out what was up with that night …but in the mean time - 

“Good, thank you Natsu.” Her smile softly lifted on her face, “That’s good. I don’t like it when we argue…Like properly argue anyway.”

They both laugh and she heads for the shower trying to think how much the last couple of days have confused her. It begins to spiral in her head and Lucy decides to instead sing away her worries, or at least attempt it.

She scrambled on her pajamas and rummaged in her bag for writing, trying not to glance over at Natsu. 10 minutes after writing no more than a sentence she throws herself backwards in a huff, laying on the bed, hands over her eyes. She hears Natsu at the balcony door laughing and within seconds the bed dips a little and she looks over at him. 

It’s like he holds the world in his eyes when he smiles like that. She thinks and immediately begins talking to derail the thought.

After a while he asks, “What does worry you then?”

“About what?”

“A kiss, obviously.”

“Natsu that was ages ago, how is that obvious?”

“We were talking about worries so it connects.” He reasons. Had they? The conversation had been effortless before the bombshell of a question but now he said it she couldn’t think of if he was right. She really should pay more attention when it’s like this, someone could spill the secret out of her.

“Well, because Natsu, it means more. It can symbol a relationship, people could see and there would be all sorts of questions, it could mean anything to someone and nothing to others. Things could go wrong and you could hate me.”

‘Because Natsu, it will mean the world to me and I don’t know what it means to you.’

“Hate you? Don’t think that’s possible Lucy.”

‘But could he love me?’

“And I haven’t had my first kiss.”

‘Shit.’

“I haven’t had my first kiss either.” Was all she could think to say.

“But you make it your job to know.” He seemed surprised, “And how will I know how to do it?”

“Use your hand like most people.” 

“Eww, my hand. Why?” He asked, revolted by the idea. The reaction elicited a laugh and she turned to him.

“Hmm… I don’t know. They just say.” She replied, he turned to her and shrugged and shook his head.

“C’mon Luce. What could one kiss do?” Natsu asks. 

Those seem to be the magic words. The one correct question. What could one kiss do? One indulgence. One time. One kiss. Her worries be damned she couldn’t deny it’s what she wanted. Once wouldn’t break anything if she was careful. She could be in control, she could get over this if she knew. She’d never have to breach the idea with him. She’d never have to risk it, right?

She slowly nodded and shuffled a couple of inches so that if she leaned forward she could… She tried not to think about it too hard.

“Do you have any suggestions?” He asks like someone nervous of the first lesson in any class. She pretends it doesn’t make her a little bit breathless.

“It’s a first time for both of us so just be soft. We could start by you giving me your hand.” She instructs, gulping her fears and simply for a moment watches his eyes.

“Easy.” He laughs, bringing it forward and she brings it to her face, placing the hand on her cheek and forgets what to do as she lingers her hand there a moment.

“I …uh…” Her words and breath falters and her eyes fall to his lips a moment. She finds her other words, “When you kiss you want to close your eyes.”

He nods, his laughter gone a moment as he looks lost.

“A..And then you jus…I…We just. Bring our lips together, I guess. You lean one way, I lean another so we don’t just nose touch and… and then…” She can’t say the end, looking down. When she looks back up at his eyes again and notices him watching her lips like she did with him.

‘It’s now or never.’

The sight of him being serious for a single moment gave her the courage to lean forward and kiss him. 

She means for it to be chaste but she lingers a moment. He seems in shock, not doing anything and she began to lean back, barely leaving his lips when, like an ignition, his brain seems to start again. His hand held her cheek and brought her lips back to his, kissing her softly. Her hand gripped his shoulder and used it as a pull to bring them closer lifting her head, without even thinking, so lost in the kiss, it feels like she needs to find a better angle. It seems Natsu must have thought the same as his arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her with him as he turned on his back.

She giggled slightly, opening her eyes a little and looked at his which had a delighted dazed look about this – as if he had been dreaming about this. She imagined she looked the same. 

She was about to dwell on it all when he brought her lips to his, smiling as he kissed her with more passion. His hand glided through her hair and came back to softly hold her neck as she kissed him back. All at once nothing mattered; it didn’t matter they didn’t know what they were doing, that they were a smidge sloppy, that it was meant to be one kiss, how long they’d done it or what it meant for them. All that mattered was it felt amazing to have the push and pull of them, gripping each other close, lips molding to one another and that this was all they wanted.

Breath became a necessity eventually and as they pulled away both without thinking continued placing chaste kisses on each other, not wanting to stop.

The world came back into focus on the edge of one of his kisses and panic began to settle in. Then she realised she was half on top of him, pretty much laying on him. The shock was enough to still her. Suddenly she wanted two things, to be kissing him now so she didn’t have to think about this and that she hadn’t done it at all and got herself into this human twister scenario. His hands around her felt comforting but at the same time… the one holding her neck, almost as if to kiss her again wasn’t the worrier… No, the other was on the small of her back, if she moved… She dare not think.

“I…” She didn’t want to move and as he pulled her close again, it seems neither did he. His grip on her made her gasp but she simply smiled when he gave her a questioning look.

“See, one kiss wouldn’t kill us.” Natsu replied with happy innocence and a tinge of pride.

“We kissed a lot more than once.” Lucy muttered, shaking her head with a smile.

“Yeah, I suppose we did.” Natsu laughed, “You’re a great teacher Luce.”

And with that one compliment Lucy was dragged hair first through the mud back to reality. It was like being stabbed through the gut and heart but she plastered a smile back and replied, “Yeah, suppose I am. Thanks, Natsu. Anyway, time for sleep.”

She ignored how it felt as she got out of his grip, blushed back the embarrassment of his hands gliding down her body as he stilled in shock that she moved so quickly to turn around and sleep. She bit back tears and closed her eyes in hope it would help not being noticed.

That stopped Natsu, he had so many questions, wanted to know and do more and he could see he’d upset her but he just wasn’t sure how. He was annoyed with himself and unsure how to make amends. Maybe it would be clear in the morning.


	17. Bittersweet is a curious word

Natsu woke before Lucy, a rarity not heard of before that he only realised as he looked over at her. She had turned to face him in her sleep andseemed sad, he didn’t like that - he almost woke her up to tell her to be happy but he knew she’d yell. Instead his hand brushed her face, he tucked her hair behind her ear and she hmm’d happily.

It brought up all his questions again. Why was she sad? How did he feel about the kiss? How did she feel about the kiss? What was happening? Was she okay?

However, Natsu was far too tired to think on these for long as he fell asleep again.

Hours later he woke up being shook violently awake but he rarely woke to something other than that so he shrugged it off.

“Come on Natsu, wake up. We have to give back the keys to the room in half an hour.”

Her hair and her floaty dress softly swayed in the breeze of the open balcony door, he barely mumbled, “You’re so dressy.”

“…Cos I’m not on a mission, now come on Natsu, you have to get dressed. It’s warm outside.” She replied and went to sit over by a vanity desk as she casually summoned Cancer.

“What’s the style today babe?”

“Hmm I dunno, up and to the side or something different?”

Natsu sat up on the bed and rubbed one eye, “Looks nice like that.”

Lucy could have sworn her heart skipped as she looked at him, double-taking. She was so distracted she almost didn’t hear the scissor-toting Cancer add, “He’s not wrong, babe.”

Cancer rummaged through his accessories until he found a headband with small gold and dark green leaves and she put it on, thanked him and closed his gate. 

Natsu picked up his clothes that he had wore last night and then stalled for a moment looking like he was deciding whether to panic or be non-chalant. She knew what it was without even looking up for her make-up, “My bag has some of the emergency bits in; consider delicates at some point Natsu! Your pockets could fit a pair in so there is no reason you don’t.”

For once he was blushing as he dashed to her bag and rummaged around. She went through some new make-up. 

Even he noticed she was trying not to look at him and he was about to speak up when she blurted out, “I was wondering… Um, would you like if we walked to Aldridge? I know you’re not keen on the train but if you’d rather just get it over with… I don’t know…”  
His face filled with delight at the thought of not being sick, “Hell, yeah. No train! Thanks Luce.”

“Good.” She finally smiled and met his eyes, “We have to go like now though Natsu, they’ll fine us soon.” 

He quickly brushed his teeth while she made sure there was nothing left on the floor and then they rushed down to give back the hotel room key where they hotel manager cooed over them.

Rushing around they found a breakfast spot and filled up before leaving.

“How long will it take us to walk?”

“It takes an hour by train so a couple of hours to walk. We’ll have to stay an extra day otherwise we’ll only just get there get an hour in then wash and sleep.”

“Feels weird without Happy.” Natsu grumbled.

“Yeah but he’d tease us relentlessly for last night, they all would.” She responded and his eyes went wide.

“Don’t tell them?”

“None of them. We should call though to tell them where you are.” She decided pulling out a call lacrima. Mira picked up and looked at them.

“Hey you two. Who told Natsu?”

“No one. Odd isn’t it? Anyway he apologised and helped me so we’re gonna walk to Aldridge so we’ll be there an extra day. Reward for us both.” Lucy beams.

“That’s okay, guys. Take as long as you’d like.”

“Cool, so whe..”

“Where’s Happy?” Natsu interrupted. Both girls rolled their eyes.

“Yeah, will he be joining us?”

“Afraid not. Carla’s been persuaded..”

“Blackmailed.” came a little posh cat voice.

“Persuaded into a date so he’s making sure he’s all ready. If he does come it would be tomorrow which the amount he’ll sleep in it’ll be the afternoon and you’ll be on your way back.”

“Okay, we’ll just have to tell him all about our trip.” Natsu reasoned.

“Okay, bye Mira. Say hi to everyone for us.” Lucy responded and hung up.

“Maybe not everything.”

“Yeah I know.”

So they went to the shop buying drinks for the way and walked into the forest to go to Aldridge.

They managed to walk together for all of 2 minutes a robin in a tree almost pooped on Natsu’s shoulder and he accused it of being sent personally by Happy. With that he ran off, chasing the robin into the forest.

Knowing his nose would bring him back wherever she was, Lucy decided to not chase after Natsu. Instead she continued walking, opened Plue’s gate for company and to get excited about a fair there that she had forgot. Plue skipped along until he no longer could keep up so she carried him with her.

Half an hour later when Lucy was actually starting to get worried, she heard running footsteps and up caught Natsu.

“How’d chasing it go?”

“Chasing what?”

“The robin.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll teach him for trying to poo on me.” Natsu said almost about to run back but Lucy held his hand, shaking her head.

“Old heat, Natsu. Anyway, what distracted you?”

“A family of ducks. The babies were caught behind a big log so I moved the log and watched them walk to the river.”

She squeezed his hand only a little - knowing that aww-ing such a nice deed wasn’t going to be welcome, “That’s great Natsu… You didn’t have any ulterior and lunch based motivations, did you?”

Despite the cynical accusations Natsu remained calm and in hand on everything, “Nah, Luce. What is there for lunch?”

She pulled her bag in front of her and opened it, “Sandwiches; beef, chicken or ham.”

He looked in and pulled out a beef sandwich and she got herself a chicken one and they chowed down. Walking on a while more they talked about everything until suddenly, “I have some more questions.”

She considered glaring him down but figured out better that he knew things, “Go on then.”

“Was I any good?”

“Yes, you were great. Was I?”

“Yeah.” He answered simply, it seeped with honesty but the pause that came after was tense; like he was about to say something else.

“Alright, what other questions did you have?”

“You said a soft kiss before. What other kisses are there?”

Lucy’s eyes went to saucers and she went beetroot red, stopping in her tracks. She gawped like a fish for a moment then as she realised he was serious and probably got this reaction and a brush off so she straightened and gave a thought, starting to walk again.

“Well there’s a chaste kiss, which is the fast kiss couples give each other when they’re rushing to work. That is usually a closed mouth kiss, which leads me to closed mouth kiss which is where you kiss with your mouth closed. Then there’s open mouth kisses which is slow kissing and can be rough kissing.”

“Rough kissing?” Natsu had actually managed to keep up on a normal mental pace until this bit.

There was quiet a few moments whilst Lucy had a think, “More brash and impatient. So like you as a person.”

“Ahh, right…. Oi!”

Lucy giggled, “It’s the kind of kissing couples do when they are sure they’re alone because they are lost in the moment and … want to be close and aren’t.. bothered if they make a mess because all they want is the other one. Its much more squished up together than slow kisses are.”

“Ahh right. Sounds weird.”

“And that’s how you can tell you haven’t heard of french kissing.”

“Go on then, smartie pants, what’s that?” He grumbled.

She dropped herself in that one, “…It’s…. It’s kissing with tongues.”

“Ew, why’d they do that?”

Lucy couldn’t do it anymore. She was turning tomato red more embarrassed by the second and she couldn’t even try to think and figure out an answer, “I don’t know! They like it!”

“Lucy, how’d you know all this stuff?”

Now this was much easier to answer, “Girls tell each other more when they fall in love because all of it is romanced and girls don’t have a go when embarrassed, we urge each other to say it.”

“So you haven’t had a boyfriend?”

“No. I didn’t even have proper friends that weren’t staff until I met you guys.”

“Oh. That’s sad.”

“I… Wait, oi!” This time they both laughed, “You had a girlfriend?”

“Nah, Lisanna used to joke about marrying me and Happy being our baby but I didn’t get any of it when I was small. It just confused me. She’s my friend and I didn’t see it.”

“That’s a shame for Lisanna.” Lucy huffed both thinking of Lisanna and herself of loving someone who ‘just didn’t see it or get it’.

“I don’t think so..” He said thinking hard, “She may have joked about us but she used to write Bickslow’s name and hers in a heart. Still makes puppy eyes at him.”

“Awww that’s sweet. I’ve heard he really likes her.” She cooed a little and he rolled his eyes at her.

Lucy didn’t know if it made her feel better or worse that she was the only one who had fallen in love with the boy who didn’t get it but was just so interested and into it. It wouldn’t do to think like this and be a downer all the time. She was determined to enjoy this trip, no matter what – as his thumb absentmindedly rubbed her hand she bitter-sweetly wondered if it would be hard to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have at em, it took me being ill to re-edit this as well as notice that the space in paragraphs wasn't coded properly in chapter 1 but at least they're done now. I was thinking about putting this up when I woke up but I will forget. Anywho, it's been a while but I am trying just having to remember to revise the route of the fic.  
> Hope you enjoy anyway x


End file.
